


【授翻】Epilogue · 尾声

by Maelytie (MaelytieMenades)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, Time Travel, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelytieMenades/pseuds/Maelytie
Summary: Bobby在这里，在他身后的上方骂着脏话；Dean也在这里，谈论着2014仿佛那是个陌生的国家；Sam在这里，还不是Lucifer。这意味着—— Cas不再在他的时代了。Lucifer把他送回了过去。
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	【授翻】Epilogue · 尾声

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386546) by [Jayne L (JayneL)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayneL/pseuds/Jayne%20L). 



> Proofread finished. Complete work is here. And please give kudos to the brilliant author Jayne L for bringing this breathtakingly beautiful story into life.

Risa在二楼的楼梯间遭遇了一群Croat。

Cas在她前方不远，正要伸手推开三楼过道门口的防护杆，就在那时尖叫于楼梯井中荡开，夹杂着枪击的爆裂声。他回过头，看到通向二楼的门开着，Risa挣扎着想要举起枪，却逐渐淹没于嗜血者的洪流之中。

在被Croat们往下拽时她抬眼向上看，于不足一秒的瞬间之中对上了Cas的视线。那足够了，至少，足够让Cas找准角度。Risa在碰到地面前就已经死了。

他心不在焉地以为自己会直接冲入三楼的另一场伏击当中，但过道弃置荒废空无一人。他把自己的来复枪塞进门把手里，打横，抵住身后的门；然后走进大厅，只松垮地握着一把手枪，拿枪的手低垂在身侧。

他和Risa是最后的幸存者：Dean诱饵分队的其他成员在通过疗养所的大门后没多久就都倒下了。当Cas集中精神，他身体深处微弱的缺失感提示着他可能是，到现在为止，唯一一个还活着的人。

除了对那不熟悉的空洞感的遥远的恐惧之外——遥远是因为承认它的意义毫无意义，至少现在没有；他像叛徒那样想到，也许对他来说它根本从来就不该是什么重压——他不能说自己感到十分困扰。他一直都知道在动身去击毙有着Sam的脸的Lucifer的那一天Dean真正的打算是什么。他只是希望，在漫不经心又徒劳无功的后见之明中，他在开始爬楼梯时让Risa走在了自己的前面。

他想到过去的Dean，发觉自己露出了阴郁的笑容。也许下一次他能把事情做对。

他漫无目的地游荡着，转过转角，然后看见了倚在墙上的恶魔[1]。她附身的身体有深色的头发和高耸的颧骨，而她看向他的眼睛是一片微笑的黑暗。“哎呀，这不是那个什么都做不到的小天使么。您好呀，天使。好久都没和你‘烙’过了[2]。”

他想起了一次以惨败告终的任务：密苏里州毫无特色的风景，聚集的死神[3]，圣火形成的圆环。这具被恶魔附身的身体在他脚下的触感，还有她尖叫的声音。“Meg。”

她似乎为他认得她感到愉快。她从墙面上直起身，缓步走向他。在上下打量他全身时，她双眼闪烁兴致盎然。“看看你，”她柔声说道，“真是又脏又可怜。我简直可以把你全吃掉，”她掏出一把刀，刀身很长，带着锯齿，“在你被切成可以入口的小块之后，当然。”

Cas给了自己片刻感慨的时间：恶魔享用自己成功时的傲慢是如此不出意料，它几乎可以成为某种安慰。然后他握紧了枪身，手指滑进扳机之中，再把枪口举起对准了太阳穴。

但在他移动手臂和扣紧手指之间狭窄的时间间隙中，Meg出现了，她的手包住了他的手，猛地一拉。他的枪走火了——

他的手腕骨折了——

他的手空了——

他坍倒在地，在疼痛中难以自控。Meg的手指插入他的发丝，往后扯他的头，迫使他抬眼看向她严酷洁白的露齿的笑。

Cas呼吸紊乱，做好了准备。如果给他选择，他会倾向于鸦片或迷幻剂——但是痛觉，他已经让自己认识到，仅仅只是感官过载，也可以用来达到和前两者相似的目的。

他可以忍受它，如果他必须这么做的话。

* * *

Meg在自娱自乐。Cas——既没有选择，也丝毫没有逃跑的动力——流着血。

然后Lucifer来了。

Cas知道他在附近。他残余的浑浊的天使感官在狩猎队伍离疗养所还有几英里时就开始嗡嗡作响；激流已经在他的神经中挥之不去地涌动了几个小时，温暖热烈又令人不安。但和Lucifer同处一室的感觉如同被闪电击中。他纯粹的力量充溢在空气里，令整栋建筑的电线放出火花，并且让Cas——他的身体已然不堪重负——发出惨叫。

Meg站起身，不再跨坐在他身上。Cas翻身侧躺，向内蜷缩。“我为您看住他了，父亲，”她说，激切得喘不过气来，而Cas对自己身体反射性的颤抖分出了一丝淡漠的恶心，“就像您吩咐的那样。”

“你确实做到了，孩子，”他听起来完全不像Cas预想中那般熟悉——但话说回来，他的耳朵也不再具备听清Lucifer真实声音的能力，他只能听到那深邃天籁的浅薄回响；而且他也已经很多年没有和Sam说过话了。Lucifer的语气慎重而冷静，冷静得让Cas几乎不能确定他在继续说下去之前是否真的有所停顿，还是疼痛扰乱了他的感官。“你的勤勉值得……表扬。”

他感到有人接近，某种亲缘感，然后Cas被翻转至仰躺的姿势，力道坚定却不粗鲁。一只大而温暖的手握住了他的肩膀。在静谧之中，Lucifer开口，“Castiel”；而Cas沉睡已久的本能的驱使他回应了上位天使的声音，他睁开了眼睛。

他见过Lucifer一次，多年以前，在那个他不幸遇到了Meg的小镇上。那时Lucifer穿着一件临时皮囊，一具凡俗污秽的男性容器，他不胜其任的身体不断腐坏，无法容纳体内存在的巨大力量。在那副外表下，他的兄长似乎变得凡庸，几乎平淡无奇。败絮其外，令人扫兴。

而在Sam Winchester身体中的Lucifer光彩照人。即使是Cas——失去荣光，堕入凡间，受限于几乎等同于人类的视觉——也能看出：天使长居于他真正的容器之中，天使的荣光和人类的肉体结合于上帝唯一的设计。他美得夺去呼吸；安详得令人心悸。辉煌耀目几乎可以刺瞎人的双眼。

Cas在死前被准允一睹他的尊容。他目不转睛，痛苦至极又心醉不已。他开始啜泣。

Lucifer目光灼灼地盯着他，片刻之后，他摇了摇头。“你这渺小、可怜的东西。你真的所剩无几了，不是么。”突然，他从Cas肩上收回手。Cas由于失去那份触感而颤抖：他伤痕累累，行将就木，而Lucifer——他的兄长——就是他仅剩的一切。

然后Lucifer凑向他，比之前更近，近得让Cas能够察知对方的荣光在自己身体里留下的冰冷的灼烧感。他的嘴唇抵在Cas的耳边，低声说道：“别让他们乱说，弟弟啊，说我不关心家人。”

Cas破碎的呼吸在突如其来的恐惧之下几乎停止，而Lucifer的手指已经点在了他的前额上。

* * *

“……就在克利夫兰[4]的外围，根本完全没道理，因为生在森林里的那些东西——”

片刻之前，Cas还瘫倒在冰冷、染血的瓷砖上；现在，他背后是一条几乎磨秃的地毯。他的到来打断了一段对话，但他几乎就要失去意识，迷惑又混乱，他没能注意到这一点。

“搞什么——？”

“谁——是 _Cas_ 吗？Cas！”

那声音抓住了他逐渐散去的注意力：与Cas不久前听到的Lucifer的声音相同，但现在却不是Lucifer的声音。Sam。是Sam的声音，在那之前是Dean的声音，还有Bobby的声音。他们三个人，都在一起，也就意味着他不再在他刚才所在的地方了。

他应该对此心怀感激。

“Sam，等等。别碰他。”

“啥？你看看他！我们得帮——”

“他不是Cas！他不是我们的Cas，他是——我觉得他是从2014年来的。”

Bobby吐出了一长串含混费解的咒骂，而Cas想要大笑。他想念Bobby。他想念Bobby因为Bobby已经去世两年了。

但Bobby在这里，在他身后的上方骂着脏话；Dean也在这里，谈论着2014仿佛那是个陌生的国家；Sam在这里，还不是Lucifer。这意味着——

他不再在 _他的时代_ 了。Lucifer把他送了回来。回到从前，这就意味着——意味着——

维系这条思路非常困难。Cas很累了。

这一次，Dean的声音攫住了他，因为他从中听出了他所熟悉的Dean的恐惧，掩藏在愤怒和强横的面具之下。“我们在Bobby这里，现在马上过来。”

他不知道Dean在对谁说话。翅膀扇动的声音，轻如呼吸的微风，然后他感受到了那突兀、震撼、令人疼痛的荣光——比Lucifer的微弱，但在他身体中引出了更加强烈的回响，沿着他的神经炸出了更加贪婪的火花——Cas终于完全意识到Lucifer把他送了 _回来_ ，而如果Cas可以，他会尖叫。

如果Cas可以，他会死去。

Dean再度开口：“Croatoan病毒，你知道吧？”

“知道。”

“你能看到它吗？能看出谁被感染了吗？”

“可以。”

“那他——？”

“没有。那些血是——他自己的。”

“好。好了，Sam。现在我们可以帮他了。”

而现在，如果Cas可以，他会微笑，那笑容只会带上少许嘲弄。但他们动作的窸窣声被低沉、急切的呼唤打断：“Dean——”

“Cas，他状况很糟，必须得马上处理。”

“这可能不安全。”

“你治得好他么？”

这是个反问，Cas知道，而非真的疑问。回答之前的沉默满溢着愠怒和指责。

“不行，我做不到。”

“那就别挡路。”

对此Cas确实露出了微笑，而这个笑容是他身体愿意承受的最后一次滥用。它不干了。

* * *

Dean站在门槛一步之外，出于谨慎而全身绷紧。他唐突地问道：“你知道自己在哪里吗？”

Cas醒了大概有一分钟。他觉得这令人赞叹，因为他根本没打算要再次醒来。他动作笨拙地推开如隧道般包在自己身上的毛毯——他的身体完整无缺得值得称道，虽说有些脆弱——环视四周，然后尝试组织自己迟缓的思绪。“Singer救护站，”他回答，带着睡意的声音低沉厚重，“Bobby的房子。北卧室，就是暖气不好用的那间。”就是Dean一直喜欢的那间，每当他们滞留的时间长得与其一直睡楼下的沙发，不如捣鼓Bobby鲜少使用、磨损破旧的备用床具，Dean就会搬到这间房里来。再次躺在这张床上——在时隔那么久、发生了那么多事之后——带来了某种稳固可感的熟悉；它激起了氤氲的愉悦，温暖着Cas，尽管他仍在困惑中沉浮，尽管房中弥漫着浅淡的凉意。

Dean在他身边也有几乎同样的作用。Cas被它唤醒；他从中取暖。这是一如曾经的Dean，是 _过去_ 的Dean，他身处自己的当下，因合乎时宜而比之前更好。在Chitaqua，这个Dean未经历过战争的灵魂过于脱离现实，Cas几乎无法正视他，即便他很想那么做。而现在他凝视着，目光直白而贪婪。

Dean眨了眨眼，惊异于他详实的回答或是他赤裸的视线，Cas不确定到底是哪一个。两种可能都让他咧嘴笑起来，即使Dean已经控制住了自己的表情，摆好了架势。“你知道现在是哪一年吗？”

“我怀疑是2009年，”他的视线闪向Dean的咽喉，护身符的缺失引人注目，“夏末，最早。”

“你知道你是怎么过来的吗？”

这个问题洞穿了他。在Dean为了杀死魔鬼[5]而做出种种努力之后，Cas现在必须承认他从中受益——大概——从Dean的失败之中。他的皮肤由于羞愧而刺痛，简直滑稽可笑。这甚至不是那个Dean。还不是。“我知道。”

当发现他不打算继续说下去了的时候，Dean用鞋底蹭了蹭地板：“想不想和同学们分享一下？”

“不是很想。”

他们紧盯着对方，Dean眯了眯眼睛。“是Lucifer送你来的，”他最终说道，在Cas不情愿地点头之后露出了既满意又怀疑的表情，“上一次我见到你的时候，你还在准备直接冲进他陷阱里的自杀任务。”

“上一次我见到你的时候，你也让我去那么做了。”他不假思索地反驳，习惯性地挑衅那个早已不再回应的人。Dean的表情变得严肃而空白，而Cas花了一秒才意识到为什么这样熟悉的场景显得如此错位。在这里他不能放任自己凭着直觉说话，他后知后觉地意识到，感到不安又卑劣。在这里，他所有的直觉都是错的。

他摇了摇头，姿态不以为意。算了。“抱歉。用人类的代词描述时间旅行实在不准确得令人遗憾。”他的手重新落在大腿上；手指攥紧了毛毯。他仍然这么可笑。交叠起双手，他抬眼看向Dean：“我知道他已经死了。你看到发生了什么吗？”

Dean沉默地与他对视了片刻，视线平白，带着考量。然后他耸了耸肩，抱起双臂：“并没有。他在你们行动之前打晕了我，我醒来的时候基本上都已经结束了。Lucifer杀了他，然后和我聊了会儿天。”他故作轻松的语调与绷紧的手臂、咬紧的下巴格格不入。Cas想用手掌抚平Dean肩上拉紧的线条，但他无视了这一不着边际的渴望，以来之不易、自学成才的轻而易举。“但是我得告诉你，Lucifer好像对什么都没兴趣，只喜欢搞大反派的独白。我不明白他为什么没有像杀了其他人一样直接杀了你。”

Dean假装不去质疑的那个问题明显的令人痛苦。在他的记忆中，Cas听见了Meg谄媚话语的回音： _我为您看住他了，父亲，就像您吩咐的那样_ ……“他送我回来是作为威胁，Dean。或者可能是作为迷惑。干扰。引诱，”Cas再一次咧嘴而笑，其中的讽刺以某种微渺而无益的方式让他感到愉快。对Dean来说他不再是这些东西已经很久了，“挫败，折磨。自鸣得意。以上全部，或者全都不是，”他叹了口气，“我不知道。我没什么机会去质问他的动机。”Dean点了点头，默许了这个借口。Cas扬起下巴，提出了自己的问题：“过了多久了？对你来说，从你回来之后开始？”

“差不多一个月。你呢？”

“还是同一天，”Dean睁大了眼睛，Cas耸了耸肩膀，对现实之外的一切都漠不关心，“或者说之前还在同一天，在我离开那里的时候。”

“狗娘养的，”最终，Dean的肩膀疲惫地垮下，他斜靠在墙面上，松开手臂，揉了揉眼睛，“我们的生活真操蛋，老兄，说真的。”Cas发出赞同的轻笑。

他们共享了片刻安静的哀悼。Cas舒适地沉入其中不真实的怀旧感里。无畏的领袖放下警惕的时刻过于稀有，营地里除了少部分人之外都认为Dean卸下防备的能力纯属虚构。

（Dean出现在了他小屋的门口，一身行装：“老天，Cas，都要中午了。起来，你跟我走一趟。”

Cas睡过了头，这并不罕见。自从堕天之后他就轻易地接受了睡眠；但是苏醒，在另一方面，还有待变得不那么恶心。Dean不耐烦地站在玄关，固执地盯视着墙壁，而非空空如也的酒瓶、盛满外溢的烟灰缸和散落地面的昨天消遣时用过的避孕套。Cas头昏脑涨地坐起身，伸手去拿在床尾皱成一团的内裤：“我们要去哪里？”

“棚屋[6]。”

Cas爬出被子的动作停住了：“你知道我没兴趣看——”

“不是让你去看的。”然后Dean转身离开，大步跨下台阶，穿过院子，走向了卡车。

Cas叹了口气，穿好衣服，跟了上去。

“还记得Rufus Turner吗？”Dean问，在他们上车之后。卡车颠簸在崎岖不平的小道上，开往树林深处简陋的单间棚屋；它离Chitaqua很远，屋内的噪声大多无法传到营地。Cas心不在焉地点了点头，大部分注意力都放在了他小心翼翼地拿在手里的东西上。“他的一个拉比朋友几周前被一群恶魔弄死了。Rufus觉得他们是在找那玩意儿。”

那是一卷卷轴，古老至极，污迹斑斑。上面记载着某一以诺克[7]净化仪式的文本，以Cas自认他再也不会用到的远古语言写就。

这么说不太准确。实际上，那是驱魔仪式，适用对象是在最初的反抗中跟随Lucifer堕天的天使，或是不能被荣光从容器中烧尽的强力恶魔。

Cas能察觉到Dean正在看他，用余光：“你有事瞒着我吗，Cas？”

这项以诺克仪式比标准的驱魔仪式冗长得多，也残酷得多。和驱魔一样，它优先考虑驱逐宿主体内的超自然存在，对宿主本身会遭受痛苦不甚在意；和驱魔不同，它的致死性不容置疑、绝无例外。用这项仪式去对付被堕天使或高位恶魔附身的人类十分有效。用它驱逐低位恶魔就如同用焊枪去烘干树叶，由内而外，故意慢条斯理。

然而，最终，这项以诺克仪式并不比Dean一直都在用的标准驱魔来得更有效率。“没有，我没有什么瞒着你的。”

“以前用过这个吗？”

在仪式最初广泛投入使用的时候，Cas还处于防卫队的最底层，不太可能面对需要用到如此过激手段的敌人。而当第一个封印被打破，仪式重新开始流行时，Uriel总是首先主动请缨的那一个。“没有。”

Dean轻哼了一声。

棚屋中关着一个附在年轻女人身上的恶魔，她有着蓬松的红色卷发，漂亮的脸蛋上布满瘀伤。她被绑在一把简陋的木椅上，束缚于质朴突出、线条坚实的恶魔陷阱中央。当Cas走进屋时，黑色的眼睛转向他，然后她张开嘴笑，露出出血的牙龈和缺失的牙齿。在Dean跟进屋后，她的笑容变得黯淡无光。

“这是最后的机会了，胡萝卜头，”Dean宣布说。他绕陷阱的外围走着，而Cas坐到了屋内一角，在冰凉粗糙的地面上盘起双腿，背靠墙面。走完一圈后，Dean停在了恶魔的正前方，故意迈出一步踏入无法擦除的线条中：“跟我讲讲Colt吧。”

Cas看不到她的脸，但是他从她受伤的口中说出的回答里听出了一声冷笑：“让那个天使来问我。”

Cas吸了一口气然后开始咏唱，低沉刺耳，富有韵律。

仪式会持续一个多小时，但它几乎瞬间就会起效。Dean像生了根一般站在原地，以平静而暴虐的狂热看着Cas的话语不留情面地把恶魔从宿主中逐渐剥离，在撕扯和尖叫之中，一点接着一点。

最终，恶魔开始回答Dean的问题，而Dean露出微笑。

Cas吟咏着仪式仿佛它是颂歌，他仰头抵住墙面，闭上眼睛。

仪式结束后，一缕缕死去恶魔的残留物散发着硫磺味和烟味，飘荡在密闭的房间中。恶魔偷走的身体被撕成了碎片。

Cas的喉咙干哑而酸痛。在伸直双腿站起来时，他的膝盖有些僵硬。他精疲力竭，仪式的强度让他身心俱疲；他缓缓挪步，摇摇晃晃。这感觉如同醒来。

在他走出棚屋、眨眼适应下午的阳光、新鲜空气刺痛着他的喉咙让他咳嗽的时候，Dean早已经在外面了。他站在门口的水龙头边，冲洗着靴子的鞋底。他之前站在了陷阱中；流过的水染上了红色。

Cas看着水流在密实的泥地上聚集、分溅：“你那里面的武器已经够用了，Dean，”他说，声音含混、生硬而低哑，“我不会再那么做了。”

Dean关掉了水龙头。在光线中，他肤色苍白；他的眼睛——当他转眼看向Cas时——流露出不为所动、危险的闪光：“你会的，只要我说一声。”）

突然，Dean不再假装没有看他，转而给了Cas一个探寻的眼神：“嘿，你感觉怎么样？”

这个问题过分应景。Cas很高兴Dean提及了它。他全身都疼，但那最坏也不过是持续抽动的不适感，而非充斥他上一段清醒记忆的让人无法思考的剧痛。他的右手腕——Meg掰断的那只——很僵硬，但是骨头显然没有受损；被Meg打碎的膝盖以及被她折断的肋骨也一样。他没有在每次呼吸时咳血，所以他假定自己的各种内伤也都被处理过了。他甚至连一丝初起的对酒精、香烟和药丸的渴望都没感受到；只有那想当然的、理论上的、觉得自己应该有此感受的设想。“完全不像我预想得那么糟。”

“Cas——，”Dean开口，然后带着歪斜的笑容纠正道，“我们的Cas——使了点法术。不能把你完全治好，但是他总算是加快了这些事的速度。”

 _我们的_ _Cas_ 。他知道他在这里，多多少少。现在正是天启之中那些沙拉般寡淡的日子；他还能在哪？确切地说，Cas可以感应到他。他知道在自己醒来的瞬间他就在这栋房子里了。有Castiel在近旁，荣光——Cas自己的荣光——便在他体内歌唱着自身的缺席，既是回音也是空响，沿着他已经无法传导它的神经刮出刺耳的摩擦声。那些无论如何依然为它放出电流的神经，自觉自愿地，即使它们已患上了名为凡俗的残疾。

但Dean所说的肯定不对。Cas皱起眉；他确定那是错的：“我那时候已经不能治愈别人了。”

“嗯，严格来说，他不是在治愈 _别人_ ，”Dean给了他一个密谋般的眼神，似乎没有察觉Cas的忧虑，“他治愈了 _自己_ 。”

“啊，”并不完全，虽然；Cas紧紧把握住了这一缺陷，“真是个优美的漏洞。”

“你喜欢么？是Sammy发现的，”Dean告诉他，每个音节都透出欢快的骄傲，而Cas的世界蹒跚脱轨，它突兀地弯折成了某种未知的形状，陌生感挖空了Cas的胸腔。像这样和Dean对话，在这间房里，诱使他产生了进入自己的过去的错觉，在那个过去中，Sam不过是遗失逝去的某物。他早已认定此前是自己幻想出了Sam的声音，在错乱和谵妄之间。

“Sam，”他不置可否地接茬，而他声音中的某种东西让Dean僵住了，“不一样了。”

“对，唔，”Dean挑衅般地扬起下巴，“就是要这样。”

他的话让Cas无言以对。

在冗长、沉重的片刻之后，Dean清了清嗓子：“说起来，”他语气轻快地说，“你已经睡了一天多了。我们正准备弄点吃的；你下来吗？”

Cas饿了——快饿死了，他现在才意识到；他已经记不起上一次自己吃得比喝得多的时候了——但他还是摇了摇头：“洗个澡再说。我好久都没近距离接触过功能正常的热水器了。”

“行。你，呃，知道东西都在哪吗？毛巾，还有其他那些？”

Dean对于这个时代的Castiel应有的对Bobby房子的了解和Cas对这房子显而易见的熟悉之间的差别的尴尬让Cas嘴角上扬：“知道。”

“好，”他站直身子，转而离开，然后停住了，“嘿，”他草草说道，“不管当时发生了什么，你和Lucifer——我很高兴你还活着，老兄。”

然后他走了出去。

在楼上狭小的浴室中，Cas滑出了过大的裤子和穿软了的T恤——有人在他昏迷期间把他套进了这些衣服里——让它们团在地板上。然后，慢慢地，他直起身，在僵硬的身体的疼痛和负担之中勉力呼吸，接着抬起视线看向自己在水槽上方的镜子里的影像。目光掠过环在脖子上的淡化的瘀伤，再滑到散布于胸膛和躯干的杂乱的浅粉色疤痕，那是Meg的狂喜仅剩的可见证明。

当他醒转，在最初的、迷蒙的、意识混乱不全的瞬间中，他感觉到——多年来第一次——力量和神性的存在，荣光的熟悉感。

他以为自己正在天堂中醒来。

然后Dean出现了。

Cas从镜子前转过身。

从龙头里喧腾而下的水，确实，非常热。他没有动冷水龙头，在踏入狭窄的、棺材般的洗澡间时倒抽了一口气。

双手平撑在墙面上，Cas于滚烫的水流中垂下头，然后颤抖。然后颤抖。

* * *

Cas下楼时全身都散发着热气。他感觉皮肤皱缩紧绷，四肢绵软乏力。

外边很暗；屋里是一团混乱的阴影和深长的转角，但厨房灯光明亮，像灯塔般牵引着他。当他逐渐走近、空荡的胃部由于温热食物的气味而抽动时，Bobby正把轮椅从冰箱前转回，腿上放着半打啤酒；Dean一边生动地说着什么，一边从柜子里拿出餐具；而Sam在水槽边，往大号平底锅里倒着水和洗洁精，听着Dean说的话，嘴角愉快地扬起。

Cas上一次见到Sam——他上一次见到 _Sam_ ——是在五年前。当时Cas还保有完全的天使之力，还没有狠狠跌入凡间，而Sam血液中恶魔的污染是他能用自己的荣光察知的东西，肆无忌惮地蛮横无礼，也同样具体可感地令他恶心。自从成为凡人之后他就再也没有见过Sam；他从未以自己退化的感官检视过他。现在，Cas能做到的一切就是看出那秽物的残影，黢黑油腻，描摹盘曲于Sam的皮肤之下。

他上一次见到Sam的身体时， 它清洁无暇得光芒四射、璀璨耀眼。净化彻底，完美无缺。Cas想知道告诉Sam被Lucifer附身能够立刻烧尽他体内的恶魔之血会不会让他更早一些说好。

（Anna说：“Sam Winchester必须死。”

Cas听取了她的计划然后表示：“对。”

Dean不同意。

“我不明白，”Cas忍受着Dean阴云密布的神情。他并非没有意识到自己的提议的重大和不妥，但对轻率的拒绝他耐心有限，“你都已经和他分道扬镳了。”

“没错，但那也不意味着我想让他 _死_ ！”Dean在汽车旅馆房间内的薄地毯上来回踱步，因愤怒和对方的冒犯而焦躁不安，“操，Cas，分开为的就是要让我们两个都活着！”

“策略上讲，那绝不会是我们的最佳选择。”Dean迈步的动作停住了，他背对着Cas，身体的每一根线条都绷得锋利无比。Cas稍微放轻了声音，但仍决然地说了下去：“如果合力，我和Anna可以把Sam彻底消灭，让他的原子极度分散，然后任何在你活着的时候重构他的尝试都会变得毫无意义。天启会就此被阻止——或者，至少，被无限地延期——因为Lucifer真正的容器 _不存在_ 了。”

Dean一言不发地站着，低着头。在片刻的犹豫之后，Cas挪向了他。他们之间肉体上的亲密仍然十分新奇，但Cas时常从Dean的触碰中获得宽慰，或是其他类似的东西；现在，他想把手伸向Dean，手指揉过他脖颈紧绷的腱鞘，把肩膀僵硬的肌肉抚平，让他的身体逐渐放松，从而引导出内心同样的释然。

他离Dean仅有一步之遥，正要伸出手，而Dean的声音——冷硬，狠戾，残酷无情——让他僵在原地：“再跟我提起这事一次，Cas，我对上帝发誓，我会拿走你的天使之刃然后 _用用它_ 。”

就是那么回事了。

“我早该想到你会这样，Cas，”他告诉她之后Anna这样说。他拒绝的那一瞬间，她的荣光透露出一闪而过失落和绝望；现在，它闪耀着纯粹的愤怒的火花，“你会考虑去做正确的事，看起来会，让其他人都觉得可以指望你——直到你现在的主人打个响指把你叫回他脚边。”她的怒气刚强暴烈，从容器和荣光之中散出，带着坚定无情的使命感；而Cas记得在她指挥下的感觉，记得听从她每一道锃亮急切的命令带来的正义的平静。如今，即使与她刀剑相向，一部分的他仍然想跪倒在地。“如果你不愿意帮我去找Sam，”她告诉他，她的脸像是大理石，“我会采用别的做法。”

二十四小时之后、三十二年之前，Cas失去武器、力量虚弱地站在一圈圣火里，Anna的灰烬沉积在空气中，扼住了他的每一次呼吸。在火焰的另一边，Dean垮塌的身体绝望地颤抖，他面对着Michael——神性的梁柱勉为其难地容纳于John Winchester的肉身之中。

“你能理解为什么Anna失败了么？为什么她永远也不可能阻止Sam的受孕？”Michael怜爱地看着Dean，他的纵容把John的嘴角挽成和蔼的微笑，“你，你的兄弟，你的父母——你们全都 _注定_ 要存在。你们存在这个简单的事实并非随机。也非偶然。这是一个完美地自我实现的计划，每一步都确定了下一步的发生，贯穿历史，直到末日。”转身，他满怀期待地把自己沉重的、让人无地自容的注意力集中在了Cas身上，“当然，Castiel，你即使堕落至此，想必也能看出这设计的运作。”

Cas的视线滑向Dean，他无助地跪在失去意识的母亲身边，看着她身体里的一小撮细胞逐渐再生。“我看得出来，”他让自己这么说，因为——天父垂怜——他确实仍然 _能看得出_ 。Michael点了点头，感到满意；Dean畏缩了，仿佛受到一记重击。而Cas继续说：“但我不喜欢它。Michael——，”他带着哀求看向他的兄长，“所有这些苦难不可能出自上帝之手。”

Michael的餍足被平和的遗憾所取代：“那你就什么也没看出来，”他言简意赅地说，而在那一瞬，Cas希望自己能像Michael一样去看，以他优雅的清醒和超然的信念。

他确信自己也做到过，曾几何时。

Michael仍然看着他——看着，毋庸置疑，Cas一切自相矛盾的渴望像疾病一般扩散于他逐渐黯淡的荣光。他再度微笑，温和而平静：“但你会明白的，最终。你们两个都会。一切都会实现，无论以何种方式，”他的目光从Cas转向Dean，火光在他眼中跃动，“你打不过市政厅[8]。”）

Dean从满手的餐具上抬眼，看到他站在门外的阴影中。“你来了！来得正好，老兄。过来坐。”

Cas走进了厨房温暖、拥挤的空间中，猛然感知到突兀集中于自己身上的注意力。像是想缓解这份重压，Dean转过身，假装要把刀叉放到餐桌上去；在经过时，他玩笑般地用手肘蹭过Sam的腰侧，而Sam反射性地往Dean脸上泼水作为报复，在Dean气急败坏的数落中得意地笑了起来。“看着点！肥皂差点跑我嘴里了。”

“正好，也是时候洗洗你那张嘴了，”Sam反驳道，他的视线跟着哥哥的身影从Cas身边挪开。在Dean背后，他得意的笑容逐渐软化成了一个微笑。

Cas看着，惊异而着迷。他们之间这样轻松。他们还在一起，尽管Sam犯了错误，尽管与Dean的天性不符。尽管Cas记得Dean把Sam从自己的生活中撕去；记得Dean告诉他，一遍又一遍，虽然他没有问：最初是这是最好的打算，然后是就算让Sam回来也不会有任何操蛋的改变，不管怎样，看看他出去都 _干了些啥_ ，Cas， _老天_ 。尽管发生了这一切——尽管Cas板上钉钉地成为了凡人，尽管他作为凡人经历了整整五个极度痛苦的年头——不知怎地，Winchester家的人还是勉力对不可更改的过去强加了些许改变，他们又在一起了。

而且是这样无以言表地 _轻易_ 。

他移开视线。

“Bobby，”他说，集中精神，露出微笑，“能见到你真是太好了。”

“能被见到也不错，我猜。”Bobby的语气略带嘲讽，但Cas并不觉得受到冒犯。他以前也听到过这种语调；它指向内部，针对Bobby自己，是他对自己瘫痪后的中用程度的间接评价。Cas想知道Dean是否告诉了Bobby他大概的寿命预期，Bobby是否已经开始了倒数。

Bobby锐利的视线跟随Cas穿过房间，看着他坐进了桌子另一边一张叽嘎作响、岌岌可危的椅子，就在Sam座位的对面。“你看起来比之前好得多了。”

“我想这算不了多少进步，”Cas心不在焉地回应。他用指尖轻触面前碟子上的一处瑕疵，瓷面缺了一角，“听说我奇迹般的恢复要归功于你，Sam，”他补充说，笔直地看向对面。

他突兀的关注让Sam措手不及：他坐直身子，耸了耸肩，脸颊上飞起了些微胭色。Cas——他并不擅长解读Sam——不知道那是为这一首肯感到的愉悦，还是轻微的妄自菲薄。“不是的。事情都是Cas——Castiel做的。”

Cas感到自己的笑容把面部肌肉扯得太紧，几乎难以维系：“没有你的建议他根本想不到要这么试试，相信我，”他盯着Sam，盯着他皮肤下黑色的残留物，目不转睛。他的笑容如裂缝一般变宽，“你做到的比你知道的多。”

Sam现在已经不太舒服了。他紧张地咽下一口唾沫，修长的双手在桌面上攥紧，目光越过Cas的头顶看向Dean从他身后经过的地方。

Bobby转换了话题：“你要来罐啤酒吗，Cas？”

这是多年以来他被问到的最好的一个问题。要应对当下的这些，他实在是太过清醒了。他转向Bobby——他正从半打啤酒的包装里掏出易拉罐，在桌上摆成一排——然后轻快地说：“如果没有更烈的东西的话。”

在他身边，Dean僵住了——仅有一个瞬间，但十分明显——然后他继续动作坐在了自己的椅子上。Bobby的视线从Cas扫向Dean再扫回来，摆着扑克脸。“没有，对一个在我地毯上流了一品脱血然后昏了一天半刚刚才醒的家伙来说，没有。”

Cas轻轻地低笑起来。他接过了啤酒。

“我操，Cas，我都能看到你该死的 _毛孔_ 了。私人空间，老兄！”

Cas停在了楼梯底端阴郁的昏暗中，他缓慢而沉默地转过身，看见大门开着，门外是一片充满朦胧阴影的黑暗。

在外面的门廊上，Dean正抱怨着私人空间，也就是说Castiel一定站得很近，还直勾勾地盯着他，而且，噢，Cas记得这些。最初，他这么做是因为物理上的界限对天使而言毫无意义，而且他确实不明白无视它们有什么要紧之处，但从大概不久之前他就开始故意这样做了。不是因为他想要激怒Dean，或是他意识到了自己实际上是在做什么，而是因为他内心里的某种东西，某种尚待命名但成瘾般地急切的东西，想要那样靠近。也因为他知道Dean——即使他的怨言滔滔不绝——不会从他身边退开。

Cas _记得_ 这些。实在是再他妈 _熟悉_ 不过了。

在小心翼翼地走下楼之前，他一直醒着，躺在北卧室的黑暗中，等待着。他在晚餐时几乎什么也没说。一部分是因为他忙于饕餮新鲜营养的食物那绝妙的新奇感，它们与Chitaqua里成堆的制成品——也就是他成为凡人之后吃下的几乎每一餐——太过不同。更多是因为他察觉到了Dean，Bobby和Sam之间由于克制而产生的紧张，他们咽下了想要进行的谈话和想要问他的问题，而他便趁着还能做到时尽量利用了这份不确定和犹豫。

他的凡人生涯大多被消耗在了对紧张和冲突的规避中，而他看不出现在有任何理由不再这么做。他们想要的谈话是一段他并不急于挑起的问答，因为他没有——说真的——没有任何可以告诉他们的东西。没有任何像是 _答案_ 一样有用的东西，无论如何。

所以他在餐桌上发言寥寥，而当所有食物都被消灭后，他借故回到楼上，其间附上了语调轻快的感谢，重复了多次空洞夸张的笑容。然后他开始等待，思绪翻涌不息，紧跟着楼下压低声音的辩论，以及其后每个人各自安顿过夜的寻常响动。最终，在房子安静了整整一小时之后，他觉得可以安全地重新下楼，偷偷从Bobby的酒柜里——或者，最好是，药柜里——搜刮出一些能够麻痹神经的东西，而不用撞见任何人。

显然，是他在犯蠢。

外边，Castiel彻底无视了Dean的抱怨。他的回答在夜晚的静谧中低沉而严肃，他挑选的话题完全在意料之中。“让未来的我在我们之中自由行动几乎肯定不是明智之举。我们不能就这样信任他，仅仅就因为他是——”

“你？”

“我是个士兵，Dean。”Cas也记得这个腔调：并非恼火，并非尖刻的鄙夷，并非全然一本正经，但三者兼具。这是他在对那些令人生厌的人类陈述明显的事实时惯用的腔调，他们——出于偶然或天性——似乎记不住和眼下问题最相关的那些信息。这是他通常对Dean采用的语气，在他理解幽默并不一定意味着粗心或忽视之前。在Dean不再用幽默表达任何东西之前。也就在那时Cas的漠然肃穆变得多余，然后，变得过时。“一个策略家。如果他来这里是出于恶意——”

“得了吧，Cas，你说得好像——，”玻璃碰到木头发出了沉闷的响声；是瓶子敲在了栏杆上，Cas想。对烈酒的渴望让他的口中涌出唾液，他无法集中于Dean恳切的辩护。“听着，我在2014年见过他。未来的我信任他，至少和他信任任何人一样多。他站在我们这边。”

“你记得我们和Raphael的碰面吗？他怀疑是Lucifer——而不是上帝——让我复活的？”

这句话让Cas不再能专注于他对酒精的渴望、他全身的酸痛、散着寒意的空气，他手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩和脚趾上的冰凉，不再能专注于其他任何东西。他上一次认真思考在Raphael的彻底摧毁后是Lucifer让他复活的这一可能性是在他终于放弃自己对上帝毫无意义的追寻的那一天。考虑到那时的他已是何等堕落，迅速蚕食着他的凡俗让他多么悲惨，Cas决定认为无论是谁让他复活都无所谓。如果是上帝，那么这就是Cas除了承受之外别无选择的惩罚；如果是Lucifer，那么这就是Cas永远不打算偿还的人情。不管是谁，Cas活着，而对此他毫无办法，束手无策。

好吧，其实有办法。但，在其后很长一段时间中，那不是Cas会考虑的东西，至少不会有意识地去考虑。与此同时——用一位他在无望的某日发现的诗人的话说——那天他在Chuck的小屋里到处翻找他的藏酒，但却找到了他的书堆——他不妨活下去[9]。

Cas深吸了一口气，用秋天冰凉的空气填充他的口腔咽喉和肺部，以它们逐渐涨满的轮廓来集中自己的精神。这段对话的时机——Castiel正好在Cas可以偷听时讨论他可能的效忠对象——实在无可避免地可疑。Cas对着黑暗咧嘴而笑。Castiel当然知道他在听。Castiel想让他听到。Castiel，就像他刚才提醒他们的那样，是个 _策略家_ 。

但这策略存在漏洞；因为Castiel无法断定到底应该把Cas当做不情愿的盟友还是隐藏的威胁，他的策略变得混乱而含糊。以前，他两者都是；不难想象他再次成为其中任一，只要有动机适当。不过以他当前的状态，Cas并不觉得他能成为有力的盟友或是威胁，而显然，Castiel也深陷同样的怀疑。否则，他不会让Cas听到这段对话的任何一部分。

Cas就不会让他听到，如果他是他的话。而他确实就是他。

Castiel仍用着那种语气，仍然建议小心为上。他在当恶魔的代言人[10]，Cas尖酸地想。“如果Raphael是对的，是Lucifer复活了我——而Lucifer又把未来的我送来了这里——”

“喂，喂，等等，你要说的就是这个吗？”靴子磨过门廊的横板。Cas想象Dean为自己制造出私人空间，终于，从Castiel身边退开，好正面反驳他的阴谋论；Dean一定正皱着眉头，抬起一只手——说不定是拿着瓶子的那只——来强调他对Castiel的愤世嫉俗的否决。Cas享受着这一画面，尽情品尝着在一个仍能抱有乐观精神的Dean的身边的滋味，而仅仅只感到些微刺痛的内疚。“就算是Lucifer把你复活的又怎样？又不是你要求的。你没有跟他做什么鬼交易。你还是你。而且，就算2014那位是一团糟， _他还是_ 你。你自己作出了选择，你自己决定站在哪边，而你不会选Lucifer。我知道你不会。”

此后一拍的沉默如同一线被屏住的呼吸。“我很珍视你对我的信赖，Dean，”Castiel说，安静，平白，又诚恳。

Cas从这一刻中获得的愉快逐渐干燥、僵化然后死去。他感受到自己与门廊上的两人之间的距离，仿佛那不只是一段短短的走道，而是巨大的深谷。不止是五个、而是一千个尘世的年头。

Dean清了清嗓子。再度开口时，他的语调显得过于随意：“不管怎样，可能不管是谁复活了你都没所谓。可能你做了什么让Lucifer气炸了，于是他送你回来让你重新过一遍整个天启作为惩罚。”

Cas没有这么想过。他现在开始考虑——为了使自己分心——然后不得不承认这个解释不乏邪恶又充满报应的逻辑。假如没有在送他回来之前Lucifer在Cas耳边低语的那些话——它们涌入Cas的血管仿佛冰霜取代了Cas流失的血液——他可能会觉得Dean确实有所发现。

_别让他们乱说，弟弟啊，说我不关心家人。_

外边，另一阵沉默，冗长得让Cas发觉自己不能再继续无视身体的种种怨言：疲倦，酸痛，麻木的双脚。突然，他不想再听下去了；在对北卧室简单、冰冷的慰藉的渴望中，他转过身去背向门口，然后开始慢慢地爬上楼梯。

就在他要到达楼梯顶部时，Castiel的声音——比先前低微，但依然清晰得惊人——让他停了下来：“我……希望……我能像你一样对他有信心。我觉得他……让人认不出来了。”

这话语如同一记重拳。Cas一动不动地站着，震惊于他的语气，那样赤裸地坦诚。震惊于他精确的用词，和其中暗藏的内疚。

Castiel，Cas确信，一定感知到了Cas从过道上离开，并且低估了他凡人的五感。他以为Cas听不见他说话了。他以为已经足够安全，于是，承认了自己的弱点。

显然，愚蠢并不是Cas新近习得的毛病之一。

“人会变，Cas。”

“天使不会。”

Cas和Dean同时嘲笑出声，但却没有同等的好意。“哦，很对。你觉得五年前的你能认得出现在的你吗？”

“我不想变成他，”他说，坚定不移，咬牙切齿又孤立无援。仿佛在宣告一场他害怕自己会输的战争。

当然，他已经输了。Cas——在楼梯顶端颤抖着、刺痛着——就是明证。他等着Dean这样告诉Castiel，蜷缩在他身体里的期待低劣卑鄙又充满恨意。

但Dean只是说，声音低沉安静：“我知道。”而终于，Cas想起了他们在2014年的最后一段对话。吉普车开在去射杀Lucifer的路上，Cas以为自己再也不会见到这个Dean了，于是他莽撞地坦白： _我以前那个俱乐部要好得多了_ 。

他想像着现在楼下必然如他所想的场景。Dean正靠着栏杆，修长的身体在他喝下的东西的作用下放松，内心深处却由于忧虑和责任心而抽紧。他赞同Castiel的反感，赞同他的恐惧；他会带着同情看向Castiel，但不会再有所多言；他局促于此刻的情绪之中，不能确定他开始察觉的、涌动于他们之间的暗流中的到底是什么东西。

而Castiel会回视，因为他总是如此。他会紧紧盯着，目光探寻而焦灼，因为他尚不知晓看向Dean的任何其他方式，尚不明白为什么他会看着Dean却没想过要——完全没想过—— _看见_ 他。他感受到的一切都新鲜、危险而迫切——即使是那些他不喜欢的事，即使是绝望和恶心和这崭新的感觉，这新奇的发展，这 _自我厌恶_ ——而当他看向Dean，他就想要感受它们。全部，和一切。当他看向Dean，他便 _有所求_ 。相比之下，他被天国流放、他逐渐虚弱的荣光、他深切的怀疑都——不知怎地——变得可以忍受。于是，他凝视着。

他们之间的物理距离会绝对体面而值得尊敬。他们两人都想——愈加如此——缩短它。

但因为Dean仍然不愿承认那份渴望，而Castiel仍然无法承认它，他们不会。

Cas _记得_ 这些。

他回到卧室，厌倦得几乎作呕。

* * *

屋里的寂静唤醒了他，在接近中午时，从动荡不安的梦境里。

小心翼翼地下楼之后，他看见Sam坐在Bobby的书桌边，弓着背对着五本翻开的厚书；Cas走进书房时，Sam仰向椅背，被他吓了一跳，露出了尴尬的笑容。他对自己调查的内容一定相当投入，Cas想，以至于在此刻之前都没有注意到他。Cas瞥了一眼摊开的纸页，看见了一幅古老的木雕的图片，上面刻着撒旦被锁链束缚拖入地狱之中的景象。然后Cas想，啊。

“嘿，”Sam说，声音由衷地淡漠，“你起来了。”

Cas反射性地微笑：“显然。”

“Bobby和Dean刚走。”Sam急忙补充，仿佛觉得Cas急需确认其他人还在这里、还会回来、不会一直都只有他们两人；他很会观察，至少，“去采购我们昨晚讨论的狩猎需要的材料。”

Cas点了点头。那是他们会进行的讨论，以避免谈及关于Cas在此的原因、理由和种种关于其他情形的假设。Bobby收到消息，犹他州——在所有地方里——可能有乐鬼[11]。Sam曾诧异为什么南美洲的本土生物会出现在如此靠北的地方，而Dean玩笑道，作为一个女人收集狂，它可能觉得那里有家的感觉；另一边，Cas吃下了满满一口炖牛肉，没有解释是Lucifer在地上的现身扰乱了所有超自然生物的自然习性，让它们游荡到更远的地方——而且，像受惊的动物一样，变得更加具有攻击性——这会随着天启的进展愈演愈烈。

他并不急于为他们指点迷津。毕竟，他们会自己弄明白的，假以时日的话。

“所以午餐就只有我们两个，”Sam总结道，“或者，嗯，对你来说是早餐。”他给了Cas一个鼓励的眼神，然后站起身来拉伸舒展，缓解这个定然是埋头于书本的漫长早晨带来的压力。Cas注意到，以他堕天之前从未有过的角度，Sam的身形是多么高大，在不经意间他就可以显得多么充满威压。这是动物性的观察，伴随着——Cas感到强烈的鄙夷——他加快的脉搏，他变得短促的呼吸。“我打算做点烤起司。你想要什么？”

“就‘什么’吧，”Cas漫不经心地重复道，移向一旁，为Sam腾出从他身边走到厨房的空间。有可能，他想，他们是碰巧才被单独留在一起的；但在他的经验中，事情发生的可能很少等同于它们发生的概率[12]。而他愿意第一个承认自己晚餐时的表现可以被解读为需要 _策略性_ 回应的行为。

有可能就是他第一个提议这么做的。

Sam没有提及Castiel的所在。Cas可以感知到他的荣光，但那感觉比之前微弱，更加分散。Castiel可能不在这里，但他几乎一定没有完全缺席。

在构思不跟着Sam去厨房的理由时，Cas的视线落在了Bobby睡觉用的简易小床上，因为他现在已经不能爬上楼到卧室里去了。希望在Cas体内增生如同癌症；他跪下身来，伸手摸索放枕头的那一端，毫不费力地摸到了一个几乎满着的瓶子、一股不小的满足，和一阵突如其来的强烈饥渴。

他像喝水一样痛饮着波旁酒，直接从瓶子里大口灌下。

当他停下来呼吸时——同时也饕餮着姗姗来迟的酒精在体内的灼烧感，期待着神经元液化错乱、痛苦被遗忘然后消失的前景——Sam正越过走廊看着他，张皇失措。“你，呃。最好悠着点，”他说，有些不安，而Cas觉得他并不赞成他的行为但是在尝试着——非常努力地尝试——不去评判。这既可笑又恼人；Cas发现自己好奇Sam会把底线画在哪里。“Bobby对别人喝光他的酒有点敏感。”

“Bobby在这间房里就至少还藏了两瓶，”Cas回答，再度微笑。他已经感到轻松多了，即使他的酒精耐受度仍然不完全是人类的水平。他一直喜欢空腹喝酒，“他不会太舍不得这一瓶的。”

Sam继续盯着他看了许久，紧紧凝视，然后转过身去。

在Sam忙于准备食物时，Cas交叉双腿坐在了Bobby的小床上，沉浸于世界逐渐稀释的感觉中。他喝着酒，看着Sam，欣赏着Sam是如何假装这两件事都没有让他觉得不舒服的景象。

Sam在Bobby的房子里自在地活动着，他对Bobby的东西的熟悉由来已久，自然而然。Dean——Cas知道——也一样；在Chitaqua变成他们的基地以前，Cas曾看着他不经心地利用这栋房子的种种便利之处，它的物资和相对的安全性。Bobby一直不停地抱怨，当然——Dean吃掉了他的所有存粮，喝光了他的全部藏酒；Dean在喝下早上那杯咖啡之前确实是个混蛋，Bobby也半斤八两，而房子里有太多他俩触手可及的武器；它的屋檐下没有足以容纳两个成年男人的空间——但即使是Cas也能理解其中的亲昵，那种家庭的感觉。

（“我是在这栋房子里长大的，”Bobby说，他把轮椅转了一面，好直视面前的空间，仿佛要与它对峙。从最初在伊利诺斯州那个画满魔符的仓库里见到Robert Stephen Singer的那一刻起，Cas就知道木棚之后埋着什么，而他觉得，也许Bobby确实是要那么做。“在John没把那两个家伙留在哪个破汽车旅馆里的时候，他就会把他们留在这里。”

Cas把最后的箱子推进卡车的后备箱中，然后升起后挡板——它发出了锈蚀的低吟。“你不能留在这里，Bobby。如果我们得到的消息不只是恐慌的流言，Croatoan爆发可能不过迟早，而你的身体身体状况——”

“我知道，”Bobby粗暴地说，从他棒球帽的帽檐下扔给Cas一道尖锐的视线，“我没说我想留下来。”

“很好。”Cas回驳，给了他同样的眼神。整理行李搬运箱子是一项无聊透顶、费力难熬的工作。他流着汗，感觉浑身不舒服，而且缺乏纵容顽固的耐心。

他们互瞪了片刻，直到Bobby翻了个白眼。“你可能是脱离了上帝小队，Cas，但你还是没搞懂人类是怎么回事，”他告诉他，然后脱下帽子挠了挠头，叹了口气，“我的意思只是——你看，我不是很想把所有东西都搬出来带走。如果情报网里的任何一个猎人情况危急——如果Sam需要一个藏身地——”但他住了口，在完成这条思路前打断了自己。Dean出现在了门口，正故意大步走向他们。

Bobby是在空操心，无论如何。Sam，在那时，已经离开很久了。）

Cas一直知道Bobby的家是一个欢迎Dean的地方。但现在，是Sam在享用Bobby的那份好客之情，仿佛那是他与生俱来的权利；Sam，占据着Cas仅仅只在其中看到过Dean的空间。

这让他感到混乱。他移开视线。

Sam回到书房时带着两个盘子。他一言不发，看向别处，弯腰把其中一盘放在小床上Cas的膝盖旁，盘里盛着两个温热的、金黄的三明治。在Sam转身把自己的午餐带到书桌上去时Cas从盘子看向了Sam的后背；他无端地联想到悔罪者，他们奉上祭品，祈求赦免。突然，Cas想起他和Sam初见的那一天：Sam充满敬畏的尊奉，他伸出的手中蕴含的急切之情。他痛切的、贪婪的渴求，渴望着一切微小的讯号、神的认可。

Cas——丧失了全部神性，同时也强烈地认识到这份不足——又喝下了一口酒。波旁酒烧过他的咽喉，而他紧盯着那两个三明治。它们是遥远、微渺的哭喊，来自让Lucifer脱离枷锁的那个被打破的封印。

Sam在这里。他迷途知返、体贴周到，自觉地花费了不知多少小时试图寻找修复他打破的东西的方式。弥补的方式。他颇为舒适地安顿在Bobby的原宥中，还不知怎地争取到了缓期执行Dean的拒绝的权利。他不再像一个激愤的、傲慢的人，那人的幻灭和狂怒浓烈得足以把他掏空，让魔鬼得以进驻。

但是。

（Chuck在Cas察觉之前就知道了。

Cas和Dean刚刚到达Bobby家门口，堪堪踏出车门，绕过车身，开始搬运行李，就在那时房子的纱门砰地一声开了，吓了他俩一跳。他们转身看见Chuck急切地踱下门廊的台阶，穿过院子，跑向他们，浴衣像披风一般荡在他身后。

“扶住他！”他喊道，他本就尖利的嗓音在紧张和恐惧中又提高了几分，“扶住他！”

Cas不知道他是什么意思。他转向Dean，而Dean的脸上也带着相似的困惑的警觉，然后Cas膝盖一软跪在碎石地上仿佛有什么东西猛然砸倒了他，然后他开始尖叫。

天使们离开了，天主[13]的歌声沉寂下来，而Cas在 _尖叫_ 。

最终，他们麻醉了他，用足以迷昏一头公牛的——晚些时候Bobby告诉他——吗啡，但甚至那样的剂量仍然不够大。破碎的、轻不可闻的低泣从Cas的喉头漏出，直到他的精神和已然成为凡人的身体不能再支持，然后他睡着了。

他醒来时面对的是黑暗、静止和荒芜可怖的死寂。还有Dean，不眠地守候在床边。

Cas开口想要说话，但说不出。仅仅呼吸就让他的喉咙灼烧，刺痛得足以让人流泪。

Dean伸出手，拇指滑过Cas眼睛下方，小心而轻柔地拂去了他脸颊上的泪水。安慰的姿态，某种固执的东西潜藏在下。“每个人都会被抛弃，Cas，”他说，声音粗粝带着灰心和妥协。

Cas——仍然头晕目眩——想说， _但我们也抛弃了他们_ 。

四个月后，Sam说了好。

消息最终传到他们耳中时，Dean也那么做了。大声地，不厌其烦地。

Cas听到他对着空无一人的天国声嘶力竭，然后想， _每个人都会离去_ _ **[14]**_。）

“你为什么会答应，Sam？”

Cas问，就像这样。就像他的微笑，那样简单。熟络的语调掩盖了实际的词句，沉默持续了一会儿，仿佛某种古怪的僵持，而在那片刻之中Cas想象自己非得把话说清楚不可： _答应了什么？_ 但就在那时Sam突然绷直了身子，猛地抬起头，双目圆睁充满恐惧，对上了Cas半眯着眼的视线。他说，声音沙哑：“我不会的。”

“行吧，这是假话，因为你答应过了。你会答应的。那个回答现在就在你身体里，那句‘好’，它等着被说出来。”Cas觉得自己的好奇心遥远渺茫又奇异地抽象，然后他意识到自己并不真的关心问题的答案。毕竟，现在得到答案又能改变什么呢？能有什么好处？

Cas意识到，在一阵电流般的使命感中，他并不想去了解。他想要 _诉说_ 。

波旁酒液在他咽喉的底部汽化成烟。某种晦暗的东西在他的胸腔之中舒展蔓延。他偏了偏头，若有所思地看着Sam。“他会引诱你吗，像Ruby那样？或者赢得你的忠诚，像Dean那样？你对很多事情都说了好，Sam，而且你总有 _理由_ 。”

Sam摇着头，动作决然而有力：“对这件事我没有。我不会的。我们在——我们在做出改变。”

Cas耸了耸肩：“表面功夫罢了。你们改变不了任何重要的事。你们做不到，因为结果永远都一样：你，Sam Winchester，总会对Lucifer说好。你改变不了过去。”但他停了下来，一阵寒冷的不确定感颤栗于他灼热愤怒的边缘，因为他们 _已经改变了_ 。Sam在此处这一基本事实——按道理，现在，他应该已经离开几个月了——可能不过只是浅层的变化，对天启的最终结果并无太多影响，但它刺痛着Cas，在他身体深处。这感觉像是有什么东西被从他存在的根基抽离，仿佛他能感觉到有什么正在抹消过去五年中他忍受的种种痛苦，每一件把他塑造为现在的自己的事。

Cas不喜欢他成为的这个人。他不喜欢当个 _人_ 。堕天之后他唯一的安慰一直都是这个想法：到头来，他被上帝遗弃的一生确实毫无意义。

它几乎就是如此。 _几乎_ 。但Cas期待的终结来了又去，而Cas完全不明白为什么自己，又一次，从理应抹杀他的事件中幸存，而现在，Sam在这里，做出改变。

试图作出改变，无论如何。Cas用这一区别聊以自慰。它十分要紧。

怀疑爬上Sam的脸庞。他脸色苍白，缩向自己；他的身形看起来小了很多。Cas饮下这一场面仿佛它是一口令人振奋的波旁酒，感到它点燃了他体内苦涩、扭曲的某种东西。“假设你可以，”他突然提出，随意的姿态让Sam畏缩，“我们可以无视——暂时——绝对的因果律，然后假设你 _可以_ 做出这么大的改变，”他在Sam的眼中寻找希望的闪光，却看见了沉重的无望。他珍惜这一神情因为它正确又美好又残忍，然后继续无情地助长着它，“你也 _不会_ 的。你的天性并不如此，而且我不是在说Azazel喂给你的恶魔血，Sam，我是在说 _你_ 。你对Ruby用多少种不同的方式、说了多少次好？然后现在你又觉得怎么同意Dean都不够了，”他露齿而笑，夸张而阴郁，一线歇斯底里盘在嘴角。他这样笑时Dean会感到不安，即使其他所有事情都早就已经不再能让他不安了，“是为了要弥补你的小小叛逆带给他的彻底失望吗？为了确保他不会再次否认你？‘好的，Dean，只要是我能做的不管什么都行，只要你让我留在这，Dean， _好_ 。’”

Sam仿佛被震慑住了，他身体的每一根线条都充斥着内疚：“我没有——那不是——”

“你没有要求我不喝酒，”Cas挥动着酒瓶，瓶里已经空了，“你不想让我喝，因为你已经和 _他_ 相处惯了，我让你紧张，但是你没有作出要求，”他动作流畅地起身，稍稍晃了晃，然后迈步穿过房间，“让你今天留在这里是谁的主意？在昨天晚饭之后，你真的还想单独和我待在一起吗？”他走到了桌边，享受着Sam仰起头来继续注视他的方式。享受着Sam不自禁地咽唾沫时喉结赤裸的移动。他笑了起来：“你真有包容心，Sam。你就是这样的人。说不出‘不’的煞星。”

“Cas——”

“我觉得我想听到它，那句Sam Winchester专利的‘好’。”他似有所思地垂下眼看着Sam。假装需要思考自己得要求些什么。“杀了我，Sam。”

“什么？”Sam站起来，动作迅速而笨拙，椅子翻倒在他身后，“不！”

“哦，Sam，”Cas摇了摇头，陶醉于自己对失望的表演中，“我刚和你说什么了？ _你不会说‘不’_ 。”

“我不会杀了你的，Cas，老天！”

“为什么不？一旦Lucifer驻进你体内，你会为所欲为，除了没杀掉我。现在杀了我只是终结你开启的事。”他倾身向前，直到身体几乎无法维持平衡时才把手掌平撑在桌面上，“这甚至完全不难。你可以枪杀我；Bobby的手枪就在最上面的抽屉里，不是吗？或者——，”他从托盘里拣出一把钢制裁纸刀，把它拍在摊开的书页上，“——你可以捅死我。我现在是凡人了，Sam。你都不需要用到天使之刃。”

Sam颤抖着闭紧了眼睛。

Cas的笑容变得收敛，逐渐带上思虑。他再次撑起身；听见他的响动，Sam睁开眼，双目在Cas开始绕到桌前时惊恐地张大。他想退后避开Cas的接近，但倒下的椅子切断了他撤退的路线，而Cas挤进他的空间中就像他钻进Dean的空间中那样，抬眼看向他，目光如旧日一般执着而强烈。Sam皮肤之下的邪恶之物跳动着，几乎触手可及，它浓黑的色泽在Cas眼中几乎和他还拥有天使的视力时同样清晰。他凑近去感受它，紧紧盯视以看出它的罪恶，Sam动弹不得，而Cas _迷醉其中_ 。“如果你杀了我，”他说，语气轻柔，循循善诱，“我会原谅你的。”

“Castiel。”

这是多日以来的第二次——在多年的匮乏之后——Cas下意识地回应了天国的权威那不容拒绝的声音，然后彻底僵在原地。他闭上眼睛，试图控制住身体某处突如其来的疼痛的缺失感，那是他的荣光——现在这样 _近_ ——想要回归的地方。

然后他再度睁眼，转身看向Castiel。

并且目不转睛，惊异得无法呼吸，某种如铁芯般冰冷而坚硬的东西沉在他体内。不知怎地，他忘记了：压抑，否认，花费了足量迷乱神智的药物来破坏他不甚完美、终将腐朽的记忆。在天使离去的时刻、他的荣光最终闪烁着湮灭的刹那、还有他不断感受到自己的天使之躯在人类的容器里萎缩的年月之间， _不知怎地_ ，他竟然忘记了。自己曾经是什么模样。

凭借有限的视力，他看见的只是暗示，幽影，某种不甚类似于热浪的东西散着微光，在他的容器之内、环绕着那身体、盘踞其上又穿透其间。但那足够了。太多了。他不想记起来；他无法别开视线。

即使Castiel理解他的沉默，他也没有表现出来。他定定地回视着，庄严而堂皇。“你的行为很不妥，”他宣告说，而一阵战栗蔓上Cas的脊柱因为，哦，他的 _声音_ ，“你可以现在停下来，或者我来让你停下来。”

这份宣告在空中回响了半晌，直到Cas总算能够把注意力从仍是天使的自己的外表和声音拖回他的话语上。然后，难以置信地，他脱口而出：“你操什么心？”

Castiel挑衅地扬起下巴：“Sam是我的朋友。”

“你的——，”这句话打破了魔咒，彻底地；Cas大笑出声，“你没有朋友！”

Castiel眯起了眼睛。他大步走向Cas，抬起手。

就在他的手落下之前，Sam弹向了他俩——但太迟了——从他蜷缩其中的书柜的角落里。“Cas，等等，我没事——”

但那时Castiel的手已经无法转圜地落在了Cas的上臂，然后他们就在楼上了。

而且Cas酒醒了。

他甩开了Castiel的钳制，无视了胃中鼓动的渴望。所有他失去的一切，而他从未意识到自己有多想念 _飞行_ 。“操你。”

Castiel只是看着他，坚毅而沉稳：“你为什么要那样对待Sam？”

“为什么不那样对待Sam？”Cas质问。他转身走开，经过床和外墙之间留下的狭小空隙。他感觉自己被困住了，一边是坍陷的床垫和上面堆在一侧没有整理的磨旧的被单，另一边是褪色、剥落的墙纸以及积灰的玻璃窗。还有Castiel——他穿着皱巴巴的外套，打着歪斜的领带，即使在Cas有限的感官中也因为荣光而周身明亮——固守在通往门口的去路上。“我们不欠Sam半点。”

“我们把他从避难室放出去了，因此他才杀了Lilith。”Cas唐突地调转脚步，瞪着他。他没指望Castiel会回答，更没想到他会用 _那件事_ 回答，他已经好几年没有想过那次小小的误判了。自从他——还有Dean，还有Sam——开始随性地犯下更大的错误之后就再也没有想过了。“那份罪责不单单是他的。那就是我们欠他的。”

“真是高尚，”Cas最终说，“但我不是那个意思，”他看着Castiel皱起眉，看着他的唇边撇出一线嫌恶，然后感到自己的嘴角轻蔑地上扬，“我对你来说完全是个谜，不是吗？我 _让人认不出来_ 了，”他模仿道，然后耽溺于——带着微小、刻薄的得胜感——Castiel站姿的轻微挪动，他带着警觉的微妙眨眼。Cas张开双手，平视Castiel的双眼：“看仔细点， _Cas_ 。”

Castiel紧盯着他，无法参透又毫不动摇；然后，他的视线向下扫遍Cas的身体，再向上掠过了他的肩膀。他没有畏缩，但他的双唇紧抿，他的咽喉作出凝重的吞咽。

Cas僵住了。虽然厚颜无耻地提出了要求，他仍感觉自己被Castiel的注意攫住，钉死，赤裸地展开——暴露无遗——是某种他从未对自己的凡人之躯产生过的感觉。但他站在那里，让自己承受那目光，让Castiel承受自己未来的形象，因为操他——操 _他_ ——他想让他 _看见_ 。

在一阵痛苦至极的沉默之后，他问：“它们是什么样子的？”他的声音——虽然平稳——透着生涩，“我们的翅膀。”

（他在偷来的麻药和半瓶龙舌兰酒的作用下神思迷离。他的思绪飘上了平流层，而他憎恨自己的身体—— _憎恨_ 它——因为它不能跟上去。

他在半夜叫醒了Dean；溜进了他的小屋，爬上了他的床，用狂乱的、让人无法呼吸的吻闷灭了他恼火的疲惫的哼声。“Dean，”他低声说，气息渗入Dean的嘴唇，掠过他的皮肤，“Dean，我需要你。”他伸手探进毛毯，摸索到了Dean的手，然后，在把随身带来的那把锯子塞进Dean手中时，他感到Dean在他身下逐渐紧绷。“我需要你把它们切下来。”

Dean不明白。Dean以为Cas的翅膀和他的荣光一起消失了，好像天使们的离开是一把利刃，能干脆利落地让他和自己曾是的一切一刀两断。

“它们还在，”Cas不耐烦地纠正道，希望Dean能就这么理解，希望Dean能就这样遵从他的要求，急切地盼望能在药效过去之前做个了结，“我看不见它们。我动不了它们。它们什么也做不了。我一直都能感觉到它们没用的重量挂在那里，每时每刻。我受够了，实在是 _受够_ 它们了，Dean，我需要你 _把它们切下来_ ！”

Dean做不到，当然。也不会做，一部分的Cas想道，即使在他从癫狂中清醒之后——那份疯狂让他忘记了任何人都绝对无法执行他的请求的这一事实。

但在那片刻之中，他拉过Dean的手，让他的手握住锯子的柄部，紧紧攫住他抓挠他的皮肤数落他责备他直到最终，Dean把他甩开，推到地板上，然后头也不回地走出了小屋，拿着那把锯子。

“你用平民和瘸子打仗，”Cas在他身后破口大骂，瘫倒在Dean推开他的地方。在无法触及的存在位面之中，他瘫痪的翅膀那令人窒息的重量把他压垮，“难怪你要输。”）

Castiel小心翼翼地说：“它们……面目全非了。”在一阵恶毒的激动中，Cas想象着自己在他眼中的模样：他的真身——那些结构，对于无知而好奇的人类的视力来说，仿佛是爆裂的电气，不停旋转的轮轴，变幻莫测的野兽和宝石和 _翅膀_ ——就像一具风干的尸体，空洞、僵直、已然死去。“你的容器也一样，”Castiel补充道，似乎比起其他，他对此更加多有责难。

Cas的容器——他叫什么来着，那个倒霉蛋，自从被消灭过一次之后就再也没能回来，显然不像Cas一样值得重生——伤痕累累，出于使用，还有误用，以及滥用。皮肤，肌肉，骨骼。某些器官，大概；他试图——一般来说——不去想自己肝脏的状况。如今，它已经是Cas的 _身体_ 了。

Castiel穿戴这副容器的方式有所不同。他 _穿着_ 自己的容器；他并不生活在其中。还没有生活在其中。

Castiel依然保有虚荣。Cas从很久以前就已经看不出什么值得骄傲的东西了。

他耸肩消解了Castiel的责难，双手落回身侧：“那么，这次你就好好珍惜自己的东西吧。”Castiel略微倾斜脖颈偏头，眉心皱起。Cas把自己残留的不适感折叠进了蜷曲于胸腔内的一团憎恶中，然后扯出假笑，“所以，我们和Sam Winchester是‘朋友’，”他陷入沉思，故意如镜像一般歪过头，“怎么回事？别，等等，我知道了：因为他也是Dean的朋友。”

Castiel僵硬起来。警觉让他眯起双眼，然后笔直地看向前方，不为所动地盯视，但没有在看任何东西：“Sam是个好人，他被欺骗了，就像我们所有人一样——”

“哦，别说了，”Cas摇了摇头，感到恶心，“你可能现在还不理解我， _Castiel_ ，但我 _曾经就是_ 你。Dean决定他想要Sam回来，而不管Dean想干什么，你都会立马跟上去，”他露出那份空洞的、令人不安的笑容，“见鬼，你已经这么做了。一条道走进世界末日。”

Castiel站直了千分之一英寸，下巴紧绷。有一瞬间，Cas想——带着混乱的奔涌的成就感和讥讽，以及可耻的、抽紧的焦虑——他就要走了；然而，Castiel回看向他，目光聚焦在他身上仿佛挑战：“对，”他语气坚定，词句间裹挟着骄傲，“而且大概，Sam也会一起。不仅如此，我还会跟他一起走出末日。”

（Cas抵达Bobby家里Dean的卧室时已经将近凌晨三点了。一路从黑曾湖[15]赶来让他虚弱无力，狼狈不堪；他着陆时笨拙地晃了一步，撞倒了一张椅子，Dean坐起身来瞄准了他，直到他睡意全消。

“Cas，”他在看清他后低声说，握枪的手颓然垂落在毯子上，“搞什么，老兄。”

Cas疲惫地趿到了床边。他在发抖。他消耗了大量能量从极地的冷空气中保护自己的容器，而在长途飞行之后他的力气所剩无几，不足以让他再适应任何东西。他的西装和风衣勉强能够抵挡房间内的低温；寒意刺痛着他裸露在外的皮肤，而他想知道Dean为什么能在这里睡着。“祂要么不在乎，要么已经死了，”他木然地说，然后举起右手；护身符在他捏紧的拳头下晃动，“我找不到祂。我不想找到祂。”

Dean盯着护身符仿佛他已经忘记那是什么了，仿佛如果伸手触碰它就会弄伤他。Cas想要大笑。它什么也做不到。它毫无用处。

“对，”Dean在最终取回它时吸了一口气。它连同链子一起淤积于Dean的掌心，在黑暗中发出微弱的闪光。“对，”他又说了一次，这一次语气更加坚定。更加粗粝。“祂已经走了。”他握紧了拳，抬头看向Cas，半睁着眼。

当他急切地把他拖上床时，他的手灼烧着Cas的皮肤如同火炬。

Cas再也没有见过那个护身符。

几天之后，在他们开车到贝尔富什[16]去和Bobby认识的一个通灵人商量对策的途中，Dean说，声音刚好大得能够盖过齐柏林[17]的‘Kashmir’：“Sam想回来。”

Cas从窗边转过头，无止境的漫长旅程和窗外不断掠过的模糊风景让他脑袋昏沉：“什么时候？”

“还记得不久之前在堪萨斯，我差点被Zachariah抓住的那天晚上吗？”Cas点了点头。Dean的视线仍然聚焦在面前的公路上。“在Zachariah找到我之前，Sam给我打了电话。告诉我他是Lucifer的容器，想要回来，然后我们一起打败他，”他瞟了Cas一眼，眼球快速地闪动，“我跟他说不要。”

他这样说着，好像准备要为自己辩护，好像Cas可能觉得他会给Sam不同的回答。但当然他说了不。是Sam，在最初，从Dean身边走远，正如是Cas的兄弟们首先打破了信仰的誓约。他和Dean之间共享着这份拒绝，有着相似的伤口，而自从Cas开始和他一起行动，Dean就带着他俩毅然决然地远离Sam，远离天国的计划，一味地 _走远_ 。

而Cas跟随着他。

在充斥着引擎的轰鸣和歌曲敲击的鼓点的片刻之后，Cas问：“这条信息与我们和通灵人的会面有关吗？”

Dean的双手短暂地握紧了方向盘。“不，”他说，然后伸手调大了音量，“就是觉得应该说一声。”）

事不关己的熟悉感降临在Cas身上，既视感嘈杂地穿过他的脑海仿佛高烧。是他，跟随着Dean，从不计后果的行动计划到孤注一掷的亡羊补牢到惨淡的、敷衍了事的生存；那份执拗曾是他的。Cas记得那种感觉，和Dean共有一个目标，在被他的兄弟欺骗之后。那份牵引。

那份宽慰。

Cas缓缓地把重心挪回后脚跟，半阖上眼睑，若有所思地从睫毛之间看向Castiel：“他碰过你了吗？”

Castiel错愕了。某种被压抑的东西浮现在他的眼中，闪烁着嫉妒和同等的慌乱的羞耻；在外套穿旧的袖口下，他的手攥紧成拳。他张开嘴仿佛要说些什么，但只是猛然吸了一口气，然后又闭上了。

带刺的满足感在Cas心中盘曲蜿蜒，勾起了某些让他全身抽紧的记忆：“我就当是没有吧。”

Castiel叛逆的神色又回来了，现在看起来更接近垂死挣扎而非胜券在握。他的双手关节泛白，仍然垂在身侧。他的自持是某种拼凑起来的东西，被谨慎地挥动着，仿佛岌岌可危、濒临解体。

Cas踱过房间，从容不迫地一步接着一步。Castiel追踪着他的脚步，纹丝不动又充满警觉，直到Cas站到他身前，近得触手可及。近得足以让他荣光的能量可感地、炙热地压向他的皮肤，而Cas身体里的一切——他所剩的一切——都想要它回到 _体内_ ，带着惊人的嫉妒，它偷去了他的呼吸。欲望是熟悉的；他的身体习惯性地作出回应，热流指向他的下腹，点燃他的神经，填满他的阳具。他的视线从Castiel涣散的眼睛游移向他浅粉的、张开的嘴唇，他想知道他感觉如何，离得这样近，这样狂热地注视着他却又这样静立着，一动不动。

“这就是我们的末路，跟从Dean的下场。”Cas缓缓地倾身，倾向Castiel不屈不挠的身体，胸腔和髋骨贴合宛如镜像，而且，对，Castiel也正坚挺地抵着他。荣光兴奋急切、不受控制地嘶嘶烧透他的全身，沿着他的皮肤劈啪作响，而Cas想知道这份强烈是否是因为它是他的，还是这就是每个人类都会有的感受，在这样接近天使时。是否这就是Dean和他在一起时曾有的感觉，而这想法让Cas不自禁地挺动腰身。“别担心，”他呼吸着，用自己的胡渣磨蹭过Castiel下巴光洁的轮廓。他的眼睛闭上了；Castiel真身的残象——他自己的真身，包覆着、满溢着荣光——在他的眼睑之后灼灼闪耀。Cas把呻吟塑成了一声低沉、优渥的承诺：“你会喜欢的。”

Castiel呼出的气息颤抖了。

Cas知道那份颤抖，他亲历过；用这种方式感受到它既熟悉又怪异又 _令人上瘾_ 。他清楚地知道Castiel到底有多想要，才能像那样颤抖。以前Dean喜欢把他逼到那一境地；他会看着他发抖，瞳孔放大漆黑而饥渴，挤身上前又亲密又有力又不容拒绝，而且，操—— _操_ ——现在Cas知道为什么了。他把那份失去自持的颤栗直直拽入自己的身体之中，然后回应了它如同反馈回路。

“你俩要是想要点独处时间，你们得学会把门关好。”

Castiel僵住了。Cas停下来；嘴角扬起，在侧头环视身后时嘴唇轻盈地掠过Castiel的皮肤。“你好呀，Dean。想加入我们吗？”

但在一阵气流涌动之后，Cas放荡地倚靠着的地方突然空了。他勉强知道Castiel的身体不在了，过分震惊于自己的荣光突兀的缺席：它击中他如同坠入冰窟，把他冻透，直到除了空空如也的疼痛之外什么也没有留下。在激切之中，他修正道：“或者就我？”

Dean盯着他。色泽染脏了他的脸颊，红润而坦率。“我让你们几个单独在一起呆了三小时，”他说，声线极其轻微地抖动着，“三 _小时_ 。然后我回来了，Sam好像内疚得发了疯，而你在——鬼知道你在干啥。”他快速、无助地比划着。在那愤怒之下——Cas意识到——是真诚的迷惑。“搞什么 _鬼_ ，Cas？”

他拒绝因为Dean的单纯而感到羞愧。“喜欢你看到的吗？”他问，伸展手臂转动肩膀，带着计算过的、招摇的张力。他看着Dean的眼睛跟随着他的动作。“让我这么说吧，我知道你喜欢。我了解你。”

Dean的视线突然闪回了他的脸：“是么？但是我不了解你。我了解 _他_ 。”

Cas笑了起来。Dean在不到十二小时前还曾热切地为他的身份辩护。“这么快就忘了吗？我 _就是_ 他。”

“不。”他厉声说道，大步走进房间，直直走向Cas。他面无表情得令人愤恨，丝毫没有困惑，而Cas的脉搏在既视感中漏了一拍然后猛然加速，他想，终于。 _终于_ 。但Dean接着说了下去，“不，你还没有成为现实。Sam还没有说好。我他妈也肯定不是那个没心没肺的废物，会坐在原地放任你——不管是哪个你——毁掉你的一切。”他在一步之外停了下来，冲冠之怒中带有受伤的骄傲，“你不能像一切都已经发生过了那样对待我们，Cas。它们还没有发生。对我们来说还没有发生。”

正直的决意自他的灵魂中熊熊燃烧而出如同恒星，把Cas从熟知的事物中获得的片刻的释然炙烤成了苦涩的灰烬。这正是他为之自我毁灭的那个Dean，他逼迫着强求着又认同着他的堕落，而突然，Cas疲惫得无法再承受这些：“总会的。”

“所以，怎么，自由意志只是一坨屎咯？那些不一定 _非得_ 发生。”

“所有的选择都已经做好了，Dean，”Cas厌倦地说，“随你怎么反抗它们；行使你对自由意志的权利，行使你对偶然和混乱的可能性的权利，不管什么都行。掌控你自己的人生。这些我以前全都见过了，”对上Dean的目光，他露出微笑，细小又带着甜蜜的讥讽，“见鬼，你也见过了。”

Dean在他未来的自己狭长的阴影下畏缩了，他的眼中透露出罪恶感和自我厌恶的恐惧。然而，仅仅只有一瞬；只经过短暂的、不确定的片刻，他便冷硬地回视，仿佛在测算应该把底线画在哪里。“好吧，”他说，低沉又平直又毫无同情，“好吧，那你这么看好了。我不知道Lucifer为什么送你回来，Cas，我相信你也一样不知道。但如果你完全不能认为我们会有一线机会阻止他——阻止天启——那你就不站在我们这边，你反对我们。你对我就毫无用处。”

他画了一条线。这仅仅是第一条——Cas知道——在之后的许许多多条之中。“你不妨习惯一下，Dean。习惯我毫无用处。”

Dean眯起了眼：“你想知道为什么Sam应该留在这里吗？”他质问道。Cas什么也没说。理由微不足道。理由只是 _表面功夫_ 。“没有我，他就会变成Lucifer。而没有他，我就会变成那个让你变成 _这样_ 的婊子养的恶心混蛋。”

然后他离开了。

* * *

Dean和Sam在主卧室里交谈。Cas隔着墙壁听着他们轻微的、无法辨别的低语声已经快半个小时了。

他们在他踏入过道的时候停了下来。除了脚下地板吱嘎的响动之外，他悄无声息地走过了他们紧闭的房门，走到了楼梯口。在走下两级阶梯时他听见了无疑是Dean在咒骂的声调，但他没有停下来，而Dean和Sam也没有出现在他面前。

这是某种慰藉，幼稚但真实。

（即使在堕天之前，即使当他还是防卫队里的模范士兵、除了热爱上帝和镇压天国的敌人之外没有其他目标时，Cas就不喜欢与人对质。他看得出其中的必要性，当然，并且遵循命令极尽自己所能去战斗，但与同级的Uriel和上级的Michael不同，那并非他正义感的引线或是他尽责侍奉的核心。他不喜欢它。

然后，一天晚上，他在一个梦中与Dean Wincherster一同站在漆黑的厨房，而所谓的义人大放厥词地亵渎着天国里那些为阻止天启而牺牲了性命的天使。Castiel，震怒于对方随性的敌意和令人瞠目的忘恩不报，强硬地要求得到尊重；在亮烈神圣的天国的激愤之下，Dean畏缩了，而Cas感觉到——

——他 _有所感觉_ 。

然后他径直堕落[18]。

作为凡人，他习惯于从紧张的局面中抽身，回避冲突，仅仅只在对象是Dean时才能从这二者之中发现乐趣。只要刺激得当——而Cas，经年以来，已经熟知Dean最深切的痛处，并学会了到底应该在何时怎样去扣动扳机——他就能让Dean和他争吵，同他交媾，而最美妙的几次发生在他们的话语最为残酷、媾和最为狂暴时。那些时候，Cas才能重新确认Dean还能因为太过在乎某事而为之失控。

之后，有一天，无畏的领袖完全没有理会Cas最用心的尝试。只是以平白的轻蔑看着他，然后走出了他的小屋，好像丝毫不为所动。

“他不是没有感情，”事后Cas强调道，词语从他唇齿间跌落，盘曲于悬停在床头朦胧的烟雾中。他即将作出的区分十分重要。或者，至少，他想让它听起来是那么回事。想要推销它。“他只是……受伤太深了。”

他觉得Risa离得很远，她满怀着恼火和反感站在Cas小屋的另一端。她从来没有进门超过一两步，尤其是在他吸烟的时候。“谁不是呢，”她咕哝说。

Cas那么尽力。他口吐恶言，恬不知耻地利用自己的身体，笑了又笑了又笑。而Dean就那样 _离开_ 了。

Cas无法责怪Risa缺乏同情。）

即使已经很晚了，他也没有费神去开灯。外面院中路灯的光线穿透窗户足以照明；另外，现在这段时间正是每个人都会尽力为Bobby的轮椅清出一条通途的日子。Cas在黑暗中轻而易举地走到了厨房，在打开冰箱门后扑面而来的光亮中眯起了眼睛。

顶部的架子上放着一个套着保鲜袋的盘子，盛着意粉、炖番茄和一小撮西蓝花。而在底部的架子上，几乎空了的番茄酱瓶和一罐自制酱豆后面，有两瓶啤酒。

Cas无视了盘子，拿出了酒瓶。

就在他扭开一瓶的盖子，口中已然涌出唾液时，他的目光落在了餐具橱柜上。记忆翻涌，带来了希冀的鼓动；Cas突然开始渴望全然不同的另一样东西，他把瓶子放在流理台上，盖子扔进水槽里。拉开橱柜，抬起托盘，滑开仅是虚饰的抽屉底，暴露出胡乱塞在其下的暗格里的袋子。他满怀期望地检视它们，视线跳过一个个字迹潦草的标签——但是发现，很遗憾，根本没有鼠尾草，曼陀罗和鸦片。

Bobby的声音自书房喃喃而来，被关着的门削弱，但依然清晰：“我放到别的地方去了。”

Cas叹了口气：“行吧。”他开始关闭暗格，但又停了下来。他的注意力徘徊在标记着“樟脑”和“没药”的袋子上，所有饥渴的思绪都被抛在脑后。

在片刻的深思后，他取出了它们。“我到门外的走廊上去，”他对自己专注的听众说道，用以掩盖他拿起两个袋子和啤酒的窸窣声。Bobby回以一声不置可否的咕哝。

他一边走着，一边取下了挂在门边的Bobby的夹克。

外边，他呼出的气息历历可见地弥散于夜晚清新澄澈的空气中，而他把Bobby的夹克套在了衣服外。这些是他在2014年穿过的衣服，从地下室里破烂的旧洗衣机和烘干机里取回，仅有些微污渍，奇迹般地完整无缺，一如他与Meg和她的刀子遭遇过后的身体。这样琐屑的小事本不值得为之浪费治愈的荣光；但这时，Cas记起自己曾认为——在一段漫长得尴尬的时间中——那套蠢不垃圾的风衣和西装和领带是他容器的另一部分，理应和它们遮蔽的身体一样享有免于损毁的神圣特权。

尽管这想法如此天真，Cas也无法真心实意地抱怨Castiel的勤勉。这些衣服不合身又简朴，如同他穿过的其他所有东西一样是二手的；但它们是他的，是他从中而来的那个未来的证明，让他感到熟悉，完全不同于这个新的2009年中原生的一切，以及它左偏的历史。它们带来怪异的安慰。

Cas坐在台阶前一张积着灰尘、缠着胶带的折叠椅上，蜷紧身体、缩进层层衣物之中以抵抗寒冷，喝着啤酒。尽管诱惑重重，他也只喝了一瓶，慢慢地抿着，茫然地盯着照明灯下一堆生锈的残片，思考着现有的选项。在冒险走出自己的房间时，他除了安抚胃中空洞的阵痛之外别无打算；现在，摊在他腿上装着樟脑和没药的袋子似乎变得比它们的实际重量更重，而他的思绪焦躁不安地奔流于过于久远的记忆，想着一般而言从Singer救护站的哪里可以找到些什么东西。

他充分意识到身后房子里几人的存在。他想象着Dean和Sam在楼上，如今在不适感和其他种种原因之下团结一致。他们在思索，他想，他现在在做什么不合时宜又让人反感的事，他为什么要那么做。思索他为什么要在这里，而不是以他应有的方式顺利死去。憎恨他的在场，因为他如今成为的一切都影射着他们自身。

他也充分意识到眼前世界的存在，延展至废车场之外，漫过午夜地平线的尽头。尚未被Croatoan削减至十分之一的人口，堪堪开始成为贪得无厌、煽动战乱的恶魔的猎物。尚未被荼毒以至于无法哺育生命的土地，尚未被血液沾污的河流。天国的各个角落仍然充斥着满口谎言、机关算尽、自私自利的混蛋天主，他们都没有察觉他的存在——或是对此漠不关心——因为他的一切和他们中的任何一个都没有关系。

和他们中的几乎任何一个都没有关系。

Cas喝完了啤酒，做出了决定。

Bobby的钥匙扣上有一串Impala的钥匙。穿过院子时，Cas把从厨房取出的包裹塞进了口袋，在Bobby的大衣里找出了他的钱包，清点出里面的现金，接着把它们也妥当地装好。他把钱包搁在Impala的挡风玻璃上好让它等会能被找到，然后走向了后备箱。

双耳瓶里的圣油比他预期的要轻——比它应有的重量要轻，他想。这次，除了Raphael之外，他们还把它用在谁身上了？——但Cas已经习惯了将就凑合，而且，这也是没药的用处。他带上了它，连同几个看上去像是巫术包的袋子和一把银制的小刀，然后尽可能轻地关上了后备箱，走向车库。

就在他即将走到车库大门时Castiel径直出现在了门前，由于不信任而全身紧绷。Cas眨了眨眼，瞥见了他翅膀的外形，倨傲地高耸于双肩之上。“你在干什么？”

Cas甚至没有放慢脚步，只是绕过他走进了门。车库里远不如外面光线充足，但他在昏暗中继续穿行，走向靠在最里面的墙边的旧工具柜，拿着赃物的双手握紧成拳。“不是什么需要劳动你漂亮脑瓜的事，”他轻快地答道，对着黑暗露齿而笑，“也用不着劳烦Dean的，”他在走到墙根时补充说，张开左手，让那把小刀掉在糊满机油的地面，然后把血淋淋的手掌平拍在柜子侧边用鲜血画在锈迹上的驱逐魔符里。

Dean没有告诉过他它在那儿，直到他们在Chitaqua住了三个月之后。

他想着要睁开眼睛，好好看看他能看到的Castiel的荣光那过载的闪耀，在他被强行推进以太之中时。

但他没有。

Castiel消失的同一刻，Cas匆忙跑向了Bobby的卡车，把东西仍在了乘客座上，然后爬进了驾驶座。没有任何方法可以掩盖引擎暴躁地咳嗽着启动的噪音，他开动了卡车，莽撞又迅速地歪斜着穿过了院子，希望等到Dean和Sam清醒得可以开始追踪时，他已经远得让人跟不上了。

他不断地看向后视镜以确认后边没有车辆的头灯，他转进了遇到的第一个岔道，然后驶上了在这之后的第二个转弯，再拐入其后的第一个岔道。他在往哪走都无所谓，只要那是远离Winchester家人的方向。三小时应该就够了；他会开上将近四小时，大概，以确保安全。

他在卡车老旧的阻尼器和路面坑洼的沥青的接触中剧烈地震颤颠簸，但总算还是，笨拙地，拆开了一个巫术袋，用外层的布料裹住了流血的手掌。那一小把跌落到座位上的草药、神像和骨头令人振奋；如果用Bobby贮存的樟脑和一些相当常见的杂物增强巫术袋的内容物，他就能施下一道隐藏他们所在地的伪装咒语。而如果其他一切方法都失败了，驱逐魔符也不过是和破伤风的另一次亲密接触。

Cas加速穿行于夜幕下驶向未决的某地，准备好了——多多少少——去召唤魔鬼[19]。

* * *

在一声石破天惊的暴雷、一道尖锐耀目的闪电、一卷怒号咆哮的狂风之后，Lucifer显形于圣火圈里，现身在内布拉斯加州巴西特市[20]东郊一间空置无顶的谷仓中。他扫视四周，更多地是出于好奇而非迷惑。他的目光掠过仍然散在肮脏水泥地上的发霉的谷粒，掠过在没有门板的开口处摇动风中的高挑草杆。然后徘徊于歪斜墙面上以血画就的护符之间。

当他探究的目光触到Cas时，它停了下来，接着他那充满期待的好奇便消解于深思入迷的厌恶。片刻之后他不咸不淡地说：“唔。看看你。”

Cas平静地回视。他比自己预想的要冷静，在再度面对这个最终的敌人时。和上次见到兄长的临时容器时相比，此刻他们互换了立场，但那容器与Cas记忆中的别无二致，依然不合身又太平凡，而Cas比从在Bobby家的客房里醒来之后的任何一刻都要无所畏惧。“看看你，”他学舌道，含混地比划着Lucifer太阳穴和颧骨周围逐渐脱皮的褥疮，“我觉得你的容器也有过更好的时候。”

“比起天使，还是容器受罪更好，”Lucifer即刻回答，而Cas在退让中扬起了头。“你是……Castiel？我那个自命不凡离家出走的弟弟，正在满世界疯狂找老爸。至少据说如此。”Lucifer打量着他，从头到脚又回到头，然后越过他的肩膀，视线游移过与Castiel的目光相同的路线。他不悦地拉下嘴角。“但你基本也做不到那些了吧。”

Cas忽视了这一挑衅。他能力受限不是什么新鲜事。“我是他未来的圣诞鬼灵[21]。”

“真的？还真有意思，”就这般，Lucifer便贪生了好奇，“谁送你回来的？”

“你，”他等着Lucifer消化这一信息，等着他意识到这意味着什么的那一时刻，那时，他的眼睛会因为逐渐清晰的满足而张大、放光，“在我来的那个地方，你和我是最后剩下的天使。”而Lucifer _闪耀_ 了，来自他真身的晨星的傲慢溢出了他难堪重任的容器那脆弱的表皮，让更多水疱破开。Cas在这一冲击中强睁着自己虚弱、凡俗的眼睛。“我想知道你为什么要送我走。”

几乎就像在关心Cas的不适那般，Lucifer收敛了得胜的喜意，露出微小、轻蔑的笑容。他一定是个格外新鲜的玩意儿，Cas想，才能如此轻易地取得他兄长的体贴；当然，也可能是Lucifer宽宏大量。毕竟他赢了。“你应该清楚，”Lucifer说，仿佛在罗列种种条件，“ _我_ 不是那个把你送到哪里去的人。”

“没错。但是我没法去问送我来的那个。”

“这倒是真的。”Lucifer的微笑并未动摇。在那圈火焰中他看起来泰然自若，他的容器和荣光中没有一丝紧张。对Lucifer来说，Cas推想道，一点小小的圣火算不了什么；他早就习惯了比这要强力得多的牢笼。“告诉我，弟弟，”他继续说，语气是真诚的好奇，“在到处瞎闯的时候——不管你闯了多久——你找到过上帝吗？”

他已经知道答案了。他不可能不知道。Cas怀疑这个问题是交涉的另一个筹码，他无谓地扯开了自己的笑：“没什么好找的。”

Lucifer对他报以了然的眼神。“真让人难过，不是么，”他宽慰道，语调比起真实的同情过于抑扬婉转，“意识到祂根本……不在意。”

Cas从来不需要与魔鬼共情。至少不会在有关上帝的方面。“那不是我堕天的原因。”

“噢，我知道。你现在的这个自己已经在泥里爬了一段时间了，据我了解，”他直白地看向Cas，完全不再表现出任何近似同情的东西，“我回到这个星球后听说了很多事，Castiel。我知道你的一切。”

依然笑着，Cas歪了歪头：“我深表怀疑。”

“可能吧，”Lucifer低笑起来，他高人一等的傲慢几乎具体可感，“但我确实知道，我是因为崇敬父亲最伟大的创造而堕天，而你堕天是为了膜拜祂最差劲的发明。”

“我的确膜拜过它，”Cas平和地回应，轻易、粗俗地眨了眨眼睛，“用想法和实践，用言辞和行为，用手指和舌头和阴茎——”Lucifer的愉悦变质了，他的嘴唇由于本能的厌恶而扭曲。Cas掐断了话尾。

（Cas吞下了可以锐化他的感官麻痹他的头脑的东西，然后带着怠惰的自暴自弃沉入了他小屋地板上那团蠕动翻滚、动物般的纠缠中。

他贪图快感，但在交媾中，他也可以很慷慨。他不是最后完事的那个，于是他把自己压向Jonah的背，舔舐他的脖颈与肩膀，手掌滑过Jonah宽阔的胸膛，下至Penny的腿间，那里，Jonah的律动岌岌可危。

之后，他们蜷在他身边，Penny和Jonah和其他人，一团精疲力竭的、四仰八叉的流汗的肉体和沉重的呼吸。Cas沉浸于胺多酚，在他还能享受时尽力享受这消耗精力过后令人陶醉的氛围，在它不可避免地变质之前。过不了多久，某个人会开始害羞，想要离去；其他人会跟着离开，然后他就会独自一人，或者和那些，在性交之外，让他更想要一个人呆着的人留在一起。群交在持续时非常不错，但自快感高峰的跌落——如同其他他认为真正值得进行的人类活动一样——就是个婊子。“幸福，”他发现自己说道，不是对任何一人，他的声音因为新近的滥用而沙哑，“若降临于你，则对我亦是幸福；否则只是繁冗，若不与你同享，且行将面目可憎[22]。”

“真美，”Jonah低声说。Penny蜷在Cas身侧——在二人之中，她显然是更留心的那个——打着呼噜，“是圣经里的吗？”

近几周来，Cas都会在攀上药物或性交的高潮时昂扬地引述圣经。那些词句出于他无法明辨的原因从狂喜中涌现。圣经是人类的记录，即使在并非完全不可取之处也不甚精确，对他而言从来不是信仰的寄托：在堕天之前他从未尊崇过它，而在堕天之后他也未对其加以亵渎。

所以没人能责怪Jonah所作的假设，即使它是错的。

Cas柔若无骨地瘫在地板上，由于满足而四肢沉重。那句子出自弥尔顿的《失乐园》，但他不想细说，所以他回答：“对。”）

注意到外边逐渐汇集的狂风、无顶谷仓上空开始翻滚的暗云，Cas再次发问，唐突地：“为什么你要送我走？”

Lucifer抱起了双臂。他看着他，带着未加掩饰的批判和经不起消磨的耐心：“你还真是不想呆在这里，不是么。”

“我已经来过了，”Cas指出，他对于Lucifer隔靴搔痒地回避问题的容忍也绷到了极限，“我看不出再来这里一次有什么意义。这一次我是多余的，我当然也改变不了任何事。这里没有我的容身之处。”

“你在未来有容身之处吗？”

Cas犹豫了，而Lucifer笑起来，对兄长轻易的看穿和对自己脆弱之处的沮丧在Cas的胸膛中结紧。在那里，至少，他知道自己是谁。每个人都知道。在那里，他是Cas，原本是天使的垃圾瘾君子，在群交中天赋异禀。知难而退主义的信徒。总是无法真正抵达凡俗的凡人。

属于Dean。

Cas再次感受到那令人恶心的转变，他亲历的一切由于这个Dean作出的不同的选择而销蚀溶解。他摇了摇头：“如果我有，我在这里也不能确信了。我什么都不能确定，在这里。”

“为什么不能呢？”Lucifer朝他眨了眨眼睛，一副难以置信的样子；刻意而卖弄，仿佛Cas没能察觉一切造物中最不言自明的事实，他说，“你自己也说了，老弟：你什么都改变不了。我将会得胜。我会赢，而所有那些把我流放下界的我们伪善的兄弟姐妹们会输，你会变成你变成的样子，总会如此，永远如此，阿门。你会——，”他的视线再度挪移，越过Cas向上，好像无法抗拒Cas的畸形这一奇观，“死。变成人类，总得来说。你会证明自己有所缺陷、残次不足，实话说，看到你现在的样子，我总觉得有可能我送你回来是因为 _你不配待在我身边_ 。”

Lucifer的声音在谷仓歪斜的四墙间回响，他的荣光由于厌烦而鼎沸，而一瞬之间，Cas又回到了疗养所的地板上。他的荣光本该存在的地方有一块沉重如铅的虚空，Dean不再停留的地方有一眼可怖留白的空洞，而Lucifer的存在难以容忍地充斥了他的全部感官。他身负重伤，流着血，愤怒而恐惧——有所缺陷，没错，而且残次不足——然而，他的兄长轻柔地触碰他，倾身向前，允诺着Cas没有得到的安慰，因为随后他便把他 _送走_ 。

把他送到这里。送到一个有着自己的兄弟、自己的天使而心中没有他的位置的Dean的身边。

Cas无助地望过环绕他兄长的不可逾越的火圈：“Lucifer，我们是最后的天使。”

Lucifer略有责备地挑起眉毛：“ _我是_ 最后的天使，”他一锤定音地纠正道，而Cas感到他身体中那充满渴望的深坑即刻便被冻透。

Lucifer仔细地端详着他；在漫长的、充满探寻的片刻之后，他的虚荣自负有所收敛。在火焰暖橙色的光线中，他无用的容器看起来几近于良善。“Castiel，你更想留在那里吗？”

Cas发出了一声破碎、空虚的嗤笑。“我那时候就要死了，”他解释道，真相从他身上卸下如同一副重担，“所以，没错。”

Lucifer露出微笑。“可能那就是原因，”他沉吟说。

* * *

Cas驶离蔓生的杂草堆时，一道闪电撕裂了黎明前的天幕。不久之后，大雨径直从谷仓上方浇下。

他不担心Lucifer会跟上来：他在2010年年初纹刻了自己的肋骨。失去荣光带来的解脱之一就是他意识到自己不会再在自己的身体里感到混乱脱轨了。

回程很长。前方，太阳不留情面地升过地平线，鲜红如血，肆无忌惮。

他停在一间小餐馆，囫囵吞下了食物。

他停在加油站，思索着要不要装满卡车驾驶室地板上的那个空可乐瓶，随便找个路边停车，吞吐火焰和烟灰直到一切都陷入麻木。

他停在一家酒水店，花光了剩下的Bobby的钱，然后在返回苏瀑[23]的途中一路听着满当的酒瓶在颠簸之中互相敲碰发出的闷响。

他在刚过十一点时开进了Bobby的院子，天空灰蓝如同石板。而他还没来得及把引擎熄火，Dean就已经怒气滔滔地冲出前门，走下了门廊的台阶。

“ _你他妈去哪儿了_ ？”

Cas滑出了车厢，怀抱着一包碰撞作响的酒瓶。“拜访Lucifer。”他说，由于太过疲惫而无法欣赏Dean无言的僵硬。其实那也并不格外有趣，无论如何。“放松点，Dean。这只是一次毫无产出的会面。我俩都失望而归。”这是谎话，当然：Cas不认为有任何事能比他今早捎去的新闻更让Lucifer感到高兴。但在近处，Dean的皮肤在他怒火灼热的斑块下泛着灰，而他的眼睛被昏暗的青色环绕；他用不着知悉这一点。相对地，Cas在绕过他之前停下脚步，于片刻之中正视他的眼睛：“没有下一次了。”

他可能确实是一团糟，但他的糟乱仍有分寸。在2014，那些和他睡过的人并不会在公众场合勾引他以谴责他的无常；在学会如何规制自己之后，他对一切能内服的化学物的滥用也从未妨碍他瞄准目标。他的绝望让他人得以发泄欲望、心满意足，而非纵欲过度、精尽人亡。在这里，2009年，他擦过Dean的身侧走进了屋内，无视了从书房里看向他的Bobby和Sam，然后退回了——再一次——北卧室。他在经过Bobby的书架时随手抽走了一本书。

接下来的几小时他一直躺在床上，颇有一套地消耗着瓶装酒和书本，他发现那本书讲的是狩猎女巫的历史，出于一位普通学者之手。如果Cas假装认为这本书其实是一部小说，它其实还有些趣味。

他等待着，但是没有人来检查他的情况，和他谈话，或者对他大喊大叫。他也不想要他们那么做。

他几乎第三轮喝完了第五瓶威士忌，在昏过去之前。

* * *

Cas醒了过来，多多少少，在薄暮时分。窗外，天空是一片逐渐暗淡的堇色。

仅仅是睁眼这个动作就让他身下的床铺气定神闲又势不可挡地旋转起来。Cas在眩晕之中维持着呼吸，干燥的嘴唇紧抿着，通过鼻腔喷出的气息短促、粗重地炸开。

他并非独自一人。他立刻就知道了，尽管他半是近于溺毙、半是意识朦胧。Castiel站在打在墙面上愈加深沉的阴影中，警惕而沉默；他的荣光似乎了无声息，被紧紧地束缚于容器之中。充满克制。

自杀预防，Cas模糊地想，然后笑了起来。那笑声听起来像呛水，如同哽咽，但他已然再次沉了下去，因而没有留意。

他又一次醒来，这次清醒多了，而房内一团漆黑。Castiel已经离开了。

Cas感觉头很沉，他的身体在一瞬之间变得令人恶心地空虚，渴望着——急切地——释放自己。他摇晃着直起身，走向浴室，用一只手扶着墙保持平衡。

完事之后，他再度站在了镜子前，凝视着。并非看着他自己——这一次——而是盯着镜子：它的一侧有铰链，充当着一个浅层橱柜的橱门。过了一会儿，Cas伸手旋开了它。

里面有三层。除了一块未开封的肥皂之外，隔层里空无一物。

Cas身后发出了一阵嘎吱声。他转过身；Dean就在门口，穿着短裤和T恤，带着刚起床的凌乱，但十分清醒，小心翼翼。他的视线从Cas移向打开的、空荡荡的药物橱柜，然后他看起来就像落败了一般。

Cas下意识地走向他。Dean的双眼因为他的接近而睁大；当Cas走近时，他就往后退开，他那份和Cas全然相反的直觉驱动着他在这拥挤的空间中力所能及地后撤，直到他退到墙根，被困在那里，无处可逃。

Cas在他们之间的距离仅剩一英寸时停了下来，那小小的一英寸也可以是五个年头。他全身都痛切地希求着接触，推平那一英寸的距离，迷失于触碰之中，让自己 _占有_ ；但Dean正勉力靠向墙面—— _远离_ 他——于是Cas没有动作。他一动不动，闭上眼然后吸气，缓慢而深长，吸入暖意和旧棉布的味道，威士忌，咖啡和 _Dean_ 。

（他们之间的空气潮湿而沉重，由于木炭的烟气而浓稠，由于硝烟的残留而辛辣刻薄，由于酒精和运动而酸涩。Cas——颤抖着、渴求着——把自己张开的嘴挪离了Dean的唇，轻咬他的下巴，品尝他咽喉处被汗水浸咸的皮肤，然后舔舐他的脉搏。

“Cas，”Dean喘着气，在他身下弓起，手指缠入他的发间，拉扯着，纠缠着，“Cas， _Cas_ ——”）

“Cas？”Dean不确定地问。他的手落在了——轻盈而踌躇地——Cas的肩上。

Cas咽下了恶心感，睁开双眼。他没有看向Dean。他回到了床上。

* * *

Cas再次醒来，已经天亮了。

他累极了。但无论如何他把自己拖下了床，跨过地板上空荡荡的酒瓶，安静地游荡过走道，去向浴室。

他用凉水冲澡，什么也没想。当漫无目的地用手指梳过滴水的头发时，他映在镜中的眼睛空洞无神。

他走进厨房，其他几人坐在桌边，谈话被打断代之以尖锐的寂静，他们的早餐盘已经空了，但还没有洗。Cas的注意力漫不经心地滑过了Sam紧张、躲闪的视线，Bobby总是皱着的眉头，以及Dean握紧了杯子、关节泛白的手；他走向流理台上冒着热气的咖啡壶，给自己倒了一点，然后一口灌下，手里还拿着壶子。咖啡一路烧进了他的胃里，太烫，也实在太烈了。

“行了，Cas，听着——”

“大多数猎人都觉得对付乐鬼火化就够了，但不是的，”他的声音听上去没怎么遭到蹂躏；他对此感到高兴，不以为意地；转过身，他看见了三张惊讶的脸，“在火化的同时要念一道图卡诺[24]咒语，以防止它们的身体从灰烬中再生。从语言学的角度讲，咒语很复杂，但好在，要它起效你并不需要知道自己到底说了些什么。”

Dean一动不动地坐着，盯着他，难以置信和挫败沮丧和空白和受伤在Cas可以看见的他的灵魂的那部分中肆无忌惮地缠斗不休。这场景让Cas胸骨之下的某种东西令人恶心地拍打鼓动，力度虚弱、不请自来；他转而把注意力集中在了Sam和Bobby身上，他们交换了一个惊疑的眼神。“你，呃，”Bobby开口，然后清了清嗓子再继续道，“你对这个语言学上很复杂的咒语了解到可以表演一曲的程度了吗？”

“我可以。我今天会教你们的；我觉得你那个犹他州的朋友要开始为处理乐鬼而着急了。Sam？”Cas无视了Sam受惊的表现，“你怎么看？我乐意去教Dean，但是——”他扯起一个若有若无的歪斜的笑，“我们俩都知道他对那种事没什么耐心。”

“呃。”Sam扫了Dean一眼，但没有得到任何回应；再转眼看向Bobby，Bobby只是挑了挑眉毛耸了耸肩。他眨了眨眼睛抬眼看向Cas，谨慎地说：“行，我猜。我是说——可以。”

“那就这样。”Cas点了点头，就这么定了，然后他走进书房，开始了一天。他拿着自己那杯苦咖啡。

过了一会儿，Sam跟了上来。

而Dean没有。

* * *

Sam完美地记下了由三种语言混合而成的咒语。在这个过程中，他忘记了自己和Cas待在一起的不适感；后来，他孜孜以求地向他请教南美洲的狩猎方法和传说。

Cas懒懒地仰在桌子另一边的椅子上，他回答着Sam好奇的问题，接受了他越来越频繁的出于被激发的兴趣和真诚的感激的笑容，偶尔瞥见他皮肤下闷声奔流的油腻漆黑的残留物，心想他实在是太乐于包容任何能够满足他求知欲的人了。

就是这一特点让Sam在Dean死后那样轻易地被Ruby诱导，她为他提供了现成的回答，针对他唯一的、绝望的问题： _没有他我怎么办_ ？Cas想知道是否，在Dean把他拒之门外后，这一特征也促使Sam转向了Lucifer，以同一种方式。

小心翼翼地，Cas掐断了这条思路。

“所以，”Sam说，在扫过笔记本电脑屏幕上他搜集的信息时微微眯起了眼睛，“魔奇[25]基本上就相当于女巫。”

Cas耸了耸肩：“两者的传统很是不同；更好的类比是牧师或者医生。不过他们确实有泛泛的相似之处。”

Sam斜了他一眼：“Dean讨厌女巫。”

“没错，他是讨厌。不过如果你们以后要去智利狩猎，和魔奇合作可能会救你们的命。”他不知道自己为什么这么说。他们永远也不会去智利。他和Dean只去过墨西哥两次；Dean去过的最南边的地方是科珀斯克里斯蒂[26]。

不过那是那时候的事。可能这一次——有Sam在——他们会去智利。或者育空地区[27]，或者是任何Dean没有理由去的地方，如果他的天启中仅仅只有他和Cas和他们漫长的、自我蚕食的失败。

小心翼翼地，Cas也掐断了这条思路。

Sam键入了一条笔记，有所思地点了点头；然后他瞥了一眼屏幕底端，吃了一惊，“呃，我靠。嘿，Bobby，我们得走了。你要迟到了。”

厨房里，Bobby扔下了笔，他整个早上都在假装付账单，但实际上一直在小心监控着书房里发生的一切。“ _操蛋_ 。物理疗法，”他向Cas解释道，厌烦地蜷缩在轮椅里，而Sam抛下了笔记，拿起了外套和钥匙，“一般我都会翘掉；但是这个呆瓜接了他们打来确认预约的电话，所以我跑不了了。”

Cas也站起身来，舒展着。没有带上真心，他说：“我肯定那会对你有好处。”

“说得好，因为你特别有资格主张健康的生活选择。”但Bobby还是顽固地把自己推到了门口。

在门厅里穿上夹克时，Sam停下了动作，犹豫地看向了Cas：“我们走了你没关系吧？”

Cas的嘴角自动扬成了他最平易、最泯灭个性的笑容。“Dean还在这附近哪里呢，不是吗？”他在Cas和Sam开工之后的不久就消失了。Cas没有注意到他是什么时候离开厨房的，在那之后也没有透过任何一扇窗户瞥到他，但是Sam和Bobby绝对不会想到要出门，如果出门意味着留他 _独自一人_ 。

“嗯，对，”Sam的语调，更胜于他说出的词语，确认了这一点，“但我想问的不是那个。”

Cas看着忧虑和恐惧那坚硬的棱角爬回了Sam的姿态之中。他知道那不是他所问的。“我会没事的，Sam。”

另一阵停顿；然后，Sam点头了——可能并不信服，但是乐于包容。一如既往。“好吧。还有，感谢授课。”

他们走后，Cas茫然地在书房和厨房之间闲荡：整理纸张，把书本放回书架；把他的咖啡杯放进水槽；毫无兴趣地扫视Bobby摊在桌上乱成一团的账本。

他能感受到Castiel的荣光，但非常遥远。他完全不知道Dean在哪。

他的注意力围绕所有那些他没有思考的事情无谓地打着圈。

他依然感到精疲力竭。

最终，他逛回了楼上，试图记起昨晚他是不是喝完了所有的威士忌，或者是否还有一瓶尚有剩余，缠在他被子下的某处。两种可能都没能激发出比暧昧不明的冷漠的更强烈的其他感情。

当他打开房门的时候，Dean正斜靠在窗边的墙上，双臂抱紧，表情是一片谨慎的空白。在他身畔，整整齐齐地码在窗沿上的，是Cas的酒瓶：一瓶满着，两瓶全空，还有一瓶剩下几指深的残酒。

这回答了那些问题，Cas想，然后用微笑向Dean打招呼：“自然。拷问我的时候到了。”

Dean下巴上的肌肉颤了一下：这是他对于被和未来的自己混为一谈的惯常的不悦。“不，”他平白地说，“我不会拷问你的，Cas。”

“啊，”Cas有所怀疑，当他穿过房间、走到床边、坐在床沿时，那怀疑展现于他突兀移开的视线中，“那我们要干什么呢，Dean？我能请你喝杯酒吗？”

Dean顺着他偏头的方向看去，只见酒瓶摆在窗沿，然后他的嘴唇紧抿成了薄而苍白的一线。但他把愤怒——失望？不适？这大概无所谓；在Cas的经验中，后两者总是无可避免地被引向前一者，在Dean身上——紧紧地拴住，说：“你想买醉可以，但不能到处乱搞。”

他也没有到处乱搞，无论是在想嗑药时，还是在想上床时。但沉溺于那两个不良嗜好的机会在这里要难求得多了。“我的职业道德撑过了堕天。”

这为他换来了一个尖锐的眼神。Dean从墙面上直起身，但没有走近，在搜刮词句时手掌磨过嘴唇：“不，”他重复了一次，声音中带着坚硬而莽撞的决意，“你知道么？操他的。这 _就是_ 拷问，Cas，因为不这样的话，我觉得你屁都不会告诉我。”他瞪着他，双脚稳稳扎在地上，身体向上挺直，展现出夸大的恐吓的姿态： _你想要的是这个吗_ ？“你和Lucifer一起干了什么？”

满足于他早先的怀疑的证实，Cas平淡地回答，“没有什么要紧的。”Dean的表情——已然毫不留情——变得更加冷酷了。Cas叹了一口气，交握十指，双手垂在大腿上：“我们聊了一会儿。”

“哦，因为他是个超他妈值得聊天的对象，”但Dean停顿了，他的愤怒突然被不安冲淡，“你想让自己被送回去吗？”

Cas大笑起来。他通常不会这么做，在完全清醒的时刻中；一般而言，在没有喝醉时，那需要耗费太多的精力。而现在这笑容是自发的。“你觉得那里还有什么我会想要回到它身边的东西？”

“不然你在搞什么鬼，Cas？他可能会杀了你！”

“如果那是他想要的，他大可以让我死在2014。我没有遇到危险。”

“在你们面对面交谈之前你知道这一点吗？”

Cas的愉悦在一阵全新的疲累那不容动摇的重量之下流失殆尽。他不知道那有什么好在意的。“我找他是为了答案，”他最终解释道，开口解释的必要性让他感到怪异的、剧痛的忸怩和为难。Dean见过他的回避；他曾经和他一起被困在重灾区好几天，没有食物；他全程见证了Cas对上帝的追寻，也见证了他的荣光永远的消散。Cas感到不合时宜——他竟至于因为承认自己对于 _答案_ 不顾一切的渴求而感到羞愧。“他没有我想要听到的回答。”

“行吧，”Dean似乎松了口气，然后锁定了另一个他可以理解的动机，“行吧，也就是说你碰了钉子，然后去借酒消愁了。这个我懂。但是Cas——，”他诚恳地走向前，几乎走到了床边，却突兀地停了下来如同撞上了一堵墙；如同害怕太过接近，“——那不可能是你一贯的作风。”

“我是这个作风已经好几年了，Dean，”Cas想到在浴室中他在他们之间保留的距离；然后，恶狠狠地， _掐断了思绪_ ；他重新挂上潦草的笑容，松垮地活动了一下脊椎，接着轻快地说，“你那时也没反对过。”

Dean下巴上的肌肉抽动了。“行，好，我那时候脑子有点毛病。我现在就在反对，”但他退让了，一点一点地，深吸了一口气，摇了摇头，“你看，没人想让你当清醒先生，行吗？因为那会让我们都变成伪君子，但——就是——，”他摆了摆手，不知所谓又带着恳求，“别再一个人喝那么多了好吗，嗯？”

他们仿佛在演一出蹩脚的伦理剧。Cas给了他一个容忍的眼神：“你真有包容心，Dean，”他亲和地说；然后，因为无法阻止自己，又补充道，“这可能是Sam的影响，我猜。”

Dean再度紧绷了起来。“对，好，说到Sam。你能和我说说你那套国家地理解说词之类的东西是怎么来的吗？”Cas无辜地眨了眨眼；Dean眯起了眼睛：“前一天，你一反常态像对待战犯那样对待Sam——”

“对我来说也没那么一反常态。”

“——而现在你基本上就是一边给他编辫子，一边和他一起钻研各种怪物的特征。”Dean拷问时总会带上的恶意现在变得货真价实了；他轻易地滑入其中，完全习惯于不择手段地守护自己的弟弟这一任务。以前这需要更多的努力，Cas心不在焉地注意到，当他在Chitaqua开始这么做的时候；在那里，他需要守护的只有自己的权威，“还真是个一百八十度大转弯啊，Cas。”

Cas沉思着偏过头。“并没有。我只是遵从了Winchester的先例，”他对Dean投以同样的神情，带着虚假的严厉，“如果你不能打败他们，就加入他们。”

Dean面无表情地盯着他看了一会儿——然后皱起眉，感到冒犯和愤怒。“哦，因为你还是觉得Sam会说好？行，见鬼，你真是一点忙都不帮。”

Sam的出现歪曲了他的理解。Cas的话也是一句针对Dean的轻怠，但那一点似乎被忽视了。“我不是那个意思。”

“那你 _到底_ 是什么意思？”

Cas叹了口气。他坐在一方总是太冷的房间里。窗台上，有他拿不到手的烈酒；站在对面的，是一个他不能触碰的Dean；骨髓深处，涌着他无法拥有的荣光留下的空虚得残忍的悸动。他脱离了时间，无限期地；他 _筋疲力尽_ 。

而Dean想知道他是什么 _意思_ 。

“我同意参与你最后的任务时，”他说，“我觉得我会死。我打算去死，因为你也死了；Dean，如果我还是任何什么东西的话，我就会跟随你到你走向的任何地方去。而你那么做了。你死了，我感觉到了，我想——嘿，我被困在满是恶魔和Croat的建筑里，几分钟之内我就会死，”他笑了起来，那是一阵残破的低笑，它逐渐膨胀然后从他的身体中迸裂而出，如同血液泛着泡沫涌出胸膛上的伤口，“但我那时没死。现在也没死。相反，我回到了一切开始的地方，这整个天杀的天启，而我甚至不能自杀因为 _你也在这里_ ，”这话说得过于响亮；真相被披露得过于直白；Dean看起来仿佛被捅穿了肚肠；Cas为了稳住自己吸了一口气，然后缓和了语调，“所以我在能帮忙的时候帮忙，”他漠然地总结道，“然后在不能帮忙的时候我就屁用没有，而所有这一切都没有任何 _意义_ ，Dean。这就是我的决定：所有事情都会和以前一样，而且一切都没所谓，”他又露出微笑，破碎而空洞；就像以前一样，“我会留在这里。”

Dean的身形塌了下来，他那从无妥协的姿态变得脆弱而畏缩。他的双脚躁动难安，脚尖蹭过地板上不可见的边界；接着，带着颤音，他说：“该死，Cas，”然后跨过了到床边仅剩的最后一点距离。在坐下时他依然低垂视线，紧盯着他们之间那几英寸皱成一团的毛毯。“听着，”他开口，然后清了清嗓子，“我很感激你的忠心，真的。我们也肯定他妈需要所有可能的援手，但是——，”Cas看着他挣扎，被吸引于他眼周带着痛苦的紧绷，他皮肤被雀斑点缀的苍白，他嘴角肌肉的牵动。他灵魂默然无声的微光。Cas不被准允这样端详Dean已经有很长一段时间了；他发现他很美。他的失败之处就在于他总是这么认为。“我要说的只是，”Dean继续说道，在最终抬眼时语气中带上了强加的力度，“Lucifer是个操蛋的赢家。你已经为了我经历了很多乱七八糟的破事了，所以……如果你不想继续这么做，我懂。我会理解的。”

这回轮到Cas紧盯不放了，茫然又困惑。然后他再一次放声大笑，低沉嘶哑又难以置信。“你以为我会这么做是出于 _义务_ ？”Dean——总是过分愿意假定每个人的悲惨遭遇都是他的责任，总是——没能明白，于是用张大的、迷惑的双眼看着他忍俊不禁。Cas终于去碰他了，手掌环住他的颈侧，拇指蹭过他的脸颊，在他下意识地试图后倾时让他定在原地。这是自他到达此处以来第一次触碰Dean，他意识到，然后他的手指以自身的意志扣得更紧。“Dean，”他怜爱地说，“哦， _Dean_ 。我不敢相信我竟然忘了你可以有多 _傻_ 。”

然后，因为Dean不明白，而Cas做的任何事情都无所谓，Cas吻了他。

那个吻是全然的纯洁；到了滑稽的地步，当Cas把他们的嘴唇压到一起时，他们都双唇紧闭，毫无动作。但在Cas的拇指之下，Dean的脉搏疾速雀跃、重重鼓动，他的身体变得突兀地僵硬，而在一瞬之间，Cas不再想笑了。他拉开了距离。

Dean的双眼仍然闭着。他的睫毛——纤长而色浅——刷过他微微变粉的皮肤；他用力地吞咽着。在最终睁开眼睛时，他看着Cas仿佛这是他第一次见到他：仿佛这是他在地狱中初见他的时刻，那时Cas还是光辉和荣耀和目的和力量，而Dean的灵魂跪倒了，因为它认知到自己是何等的无力。然后Dean呼出一口气：“……哦。”

Cas胸中的空洞缩小了。他没有思考；他站起身，跪在Dean大腿的两侧，跨坐于他的髋骨，把全身重量压在Dean的腿上，凑得很近，然后又一次吻了他。无尽的、焦灼的片刻过后，Dean在他身下放松，在一束急促的呼吸间向他敞开自身，双手捧住Cas的脸颊，任由他饥渴地舔进自己的嘴唇。

而Cas能做到的一切就是不失去对时间的概念。

“我很想你，”他发现自己在说，对着Dean的皮肤低语。Cas用全身紧紧裹住Dean身体坚实的暖意，手臂如同绷带一般缠在Dean的后背，双手攥住Dean的上衣和发丝，气息呼入Dean的口中；Cas把他们的前额贴在一起时Dean没有退开，他放任Cas急切地蹭着他的脸颊，并在Cas的唇角印下柔软、缠绵的亲吻作为回应。而与此同时，Cas的身体深处，那份荒废在2014年的感情依然芜杂、无力而麻木。“我很想你，Dean，我 _很想_ 你——”

翅膀拍打的声音；空气搅动。Cas的身体——已然由于Dean的接近而嗡嗡作响——在莽撞的冲击中刺耳地放声歌唱。在他身下，Dean坐了起来，倾身向后，像被烫伤了一般松开了环着Cas的手。

时间猛然回到了它冷酷无情的线性定义之中。Cas握紧了Dean的上衣，睁开了眼睛。

“对不起，我——，”Castiel双目圆睁，他的视线从Cas闪向Dean，然后向下然后移开，满溢着困惑和受伤，“——以为你在向我祷告。”

Dean想要有所动作，想要站起身，而不用重新把手放回Cas身上。他越过他看向Castiel，目光急迫又带着恳求又由于愧疚而千疮百孔。“Cas，等一下——”

但Castiel已经张开了翅膀：Cas瞥见了它们幽灵般的幻影，那虚影填满了房间，因为他太过急于离开而几乎是笨拙地切开了空气。他是否会回来并不是问题；在当下和此后的五年中，他除此之外一无所有。他们都知道他会回来。

但Dean害怕他们之间那些由于他此时的离去可能会改变的东西。

而Cas——他被一阵突如其来的沉重嫉妒压垮——则害怕可能不会改变的那些。“对，等一下。”

在惊异中，Castiel照做了：他张开的翅膀定在原处，不再可见。Cas身下，Dean僵住了，他感到疑惑不解。

Cas动作流畅地从他腿上起身。

他几乎就要得到手了，之前：他当时离得 _那么近_ 。但那时Dean打断了他，而Castiel被吓跑了，Cas什么也没能做到，除了用他干燥的嘴唇蹭过Castiel的颧骨，Castiel的皮肤是一道顽固不化的屏障横亘于Cas和他曾经的自己那非人的力量之间。现在，他穿过狭窄的房间，沉浸于与紧张的克制一同从Castiel身上溅出的热气之中，然后 _吻了_ 他。

Castiel发出了一声惊叹。然后，他的身体贴紧了Cas，他回吻了他仿佛一直在等待一个借口。

他们嘴唇贴合炙热坚定，又如镜像般完美。

在荣光醉人的刺痛之下，Castiel的味道坦率直白地、令人痛心地接近人类。

Dean咒骂出声。

Cas向后退开，仿佛被麻醉了一般。他睁开了眼睛；Castiel正像看着Dean那样看着他，充满探寻、目光灼灼。Cas把手掌平贴于Castiel的胸膛，贴在他风衣的衣领之上；在他掌下——在他的荣光下——Castiel人类的心脏沉沉跳动，被困于胸腔当中， _砰、砰、砰_ 。

欲念在Cas体内牵动如同越发深陷的倒钩。他的手指缠住了Castiel布料熟悉的衣物。他转头瞥向Dean，看见他在僵原地，目不转睛地盯着他们，仿佛在悬崖边缘维持着平衡，同时又惊惧于自己是多么想要摔下去。“在我的过去，这发生在对你们来说不远的将来，”Cas说着，没有去想一家距离密苏里州迦太基市[28]两小时的老旧汽车旅店里的某一黑暗的房间。他露出微笑：“没有像现在这样的时刻。”

* * *

Cas一直都喜欢脱去Dean衣服的过程，他一直耽溺于拆去层层绒衫和棉料直至暴露出他赤裸的身形，他令人上瘾的、逐渐展现的皮肤。即使后来凡人之躯让他无法再治愈那些渐渐损毁Dean被完美地重构的身体的伤口，Cas仍然喜欢这么做。揭示出数目不断增加的实在的不完美之处令Cas感到自我满足式的无力；他由之得以思考，有时——在那些为数不多的、药物无法凑效的恶劣的行车途中，或是一场蛮不讲理的撞车带来的虚假的清醒里——他也许会指着它们然后说， _看啊，即使是对这么一点点的他，我能产生的影响也是何等地微小_ 。

但当Dean停止亲吻Cas的时间长得足以让他抓住T恤的下摆然后把它拉过头顶时，Cas不假思索地以为会见到的那群伤疤却不在那里。除了胸膛上方纹身黢黑的线条和肩上浮凸褪色的Cas的手印之外，他未遭蹂躏、完整无缺，他的身体和灵魂都依然那样接近于Cas悉心重建的最初结果。

Cas从未见过这个Dean的这副模样。他凝视着，渴望紧紧盘曲于脊柱的底端。

Dean也紧盯着他，看着他轻易地脱下走样的上衣，把过大的裤子甩在地板上。抓住Dean的注意的并非仅仅是他全然的不自知；并非仅仅是蚀刻于他全身、如地图般记录着天启的艰险路途的那些不同程度被治愈的红、粉和白。当他和Dean伸手从Castiel的肩上扯下他的风衣和西装外套、抽出他的领带和皮带、解开他所有的扣子时——Castiel消极地顺服于被褪去衣物的过程，这搅动了Cas体内的某种东西——另一处不一致变得明显起来——Castiel的容器依旧精瘦结实、富有血色而健康，而Cas却瘦弱得多，他灰黄的皮肤紧覆于肋骨和突出的髋骨之上。Dean用指尖描过Cas肋骨尖锐锋利、伤痕错杂的线条，而他的视线在他和Castiel之间充满歉疚地闪动，承载着沉重无言的对照。

Dean对他人类身体的审视和Castiel对他天使之躯的检查让Cas感到同等的出乎意料的受困。他把Dean压在床上以让他分心，用舌头描摹他上唇的弧度直到Dean的自我厌恶向稳步积累的欲望投降，直到他再度以不带同情的双手触碰Cas。

从Cas的后颈滑至脊椎底部的Castiel温暖坚定的抚摸让他吃惊。Cas像猫一样弓起背，沉浸于Castiel掌中荣光的琢磨和鼓动。“你——”Castiel说，他的声音是一簇低沉、粗粝、几乎不可闻的呼吸，“——我碰你的时候——，”然后他从后方贴近Cas，修长炽热的手指带着电流掠过他肩膀骨瘦嶙峋的轮廓，他脖颈的外延，他平实的小腹，他身体的每一处。Cas摇晃着向后靠近他如同被磁力吸引，Castiel阳具的形状吻合着他臀部的弧度。他对上Dean热烈而沉重的目光，向下摇动髋部，摩蹭的动作缓慢而刻意，而Castiel在他背后颤抖了，发出低吟，好像这一动作让他感到疼痛而他也需要这疼痛的感觉，好像如果不伴随着痛感他就无法忍受它：“我们总有这么 _饿_ 吗？”

某种东西在Cas的胸腔中裂开。在Dean的注视下他闭上眼，伸手向后，手指埋入Castiel的发丝间，转动他的头颅然后把他们的嘴唇封合在淫靡深入的亲吻中。

这足够让人分心：Castiel舔进Cas的口腔仿佛想尝遍他的每一寸，而片刻之后，Dean呼出了一阵发颤的低笑：“操，哥们，这不公平。”

Cas再一次在Castiel的下唇上印下湿润的吮吻；然后他挪开了一些，考量着身下颓然平躺的Dean。“你想要什么，Dean？”

Dean的眼睛瞪大了，然后变暗，当他的视线从Cas移向Castiel时，黑暗吞噬了他的虹膜，只留下一圈稀薄的翠色。“老天。 _老天_ 。我——”他呼吸一滞，目光徘徊。在一声仿佛迷失的低喃里，他总结道：“太过了。”

Castiel从Cas身后挪开，倾身向前俯瞰着Dean，他由下至上打量着Dean直到他的目光焦灼地集中于Dean的脸庞。“Dean，”他说，他的声音炽烈而粗鲁地磨过Cas脊柱的底端，他的手握住了Dean硬挺的阳具，“我想要你进来。”

Dean闭紧了双眼，他张开嘴唇仿佛要发出痛呼，他的髋部猛然向上顶入Castiel的掌中。Cas深知他在眼睑背后的黑暗中都看见了些什么；他也看见了，那是一股灼热的感官记忆，他不得不握紧自己的阴茎，强迫自己呼吸以平复下来。

他和Dean不再交合已经有几个月了。从那时起Dean就不再想要他，不再纵容他。不再使用他。就那样……不再了。

Cas重拾了自持。他放任自己的手安抚似的滑过Dean的胸膛，感受到空气进入他的肺部再流出。“我们可以那么做，”他低声呢喃，而Castiel的视线落在他身上仿佛有形的触碰，“Dean。Dean，你有——？”

Dean转向枕头，把脸埋入其中仿佛试图掩藏。“衣柜里的斜挎包，”他咬牙说着，仿佛支离破碎，“内口袋里。”

Cas在动身之前倾身吻了他。Dean为他敞开，温暖又湿润，双唇含住Cas的舌尖然后吮吸，在他离去时恋恋不舍地追逐。

斜挎包被埋在一堆皱巴巴的衣服底下。Cas摸索着，听见身后床架的吱嘎响动，急促颤栗的呼吸声和皮肉碰撞的滑腻杂音，而他试图无视双手的轻微颤抖。

在他找到润滑液的口袋里还有一些安全套，而Cas习惯性地无视了它们。但在把斜挎包塞回衣服堆里时，他想到Dean脱下他穿旧的T恤，展现出洁净、无暇的身躯；Cas再度意识到——突兀地——他在哪个时代。

 _这些都不重要_ ，一部分的他这样坚持，但他还是重新把手伸进包里，拿出了安全套。

他直起身，调转方向，手里拿着要用的东西，他看见Castiel舒展于Dean的躯干上方、大腿之间，狂热地吻着他，而Dean的手指蹭进了他的股缝之中。Cas看着，Dean屈起手指，而Castiel中断了亲吻，把身体抬高追逐着Dean的触碰，发出一声带着喘息的：“哦——”

Dean手臂上的肌肉舒张又绷紧；Castiel弓起背，他的臀部向下对准了Dean的耻骨，然后他们互相滑蹭，紧贴着寻求着摩擦，他们的阴茎挤在黏腻的下腹之间，坚硬泛红又情色无耻。Castiel睁大了眼睛向下看着Dean，仿佛目眩神迷；Dean深情专注地回视，沾染唾液的双唇张开，吐出粗重的呼吸。

Cas的脑海变得空白又晦暗。他注视着；空着的那只手握住了自己的阳具；他抚慰着自己，一次，两次，再一次，把从体内溢出的前液潦草地抹开。

然后他停了下来。深呼吸。走回床边，跪在Castiel身后。

当他把自己濡湿的手指同Dean的指头一道推进时——更加深入，向 _里面_ ——Castiel仰起头，发出喘息。Cas贴上Castiel的后背，吮吻着他的脖根，看着他们身下的Dean，而Dean回视的方式让他感到又一股热浪席卷过全身：他由于色欲而变黑的眼睛从他的脸移到Castiel的脸上，向下滑到Cas贴在Castiel胸膛的手掌，到Castiel抬至的腹部的欲望，再到Cas的手指进入Castiel身体的动作。“快了，Dean，”Cas向他保证，然后屈起手指让Castiel用力地蹭向他，“就快了。”

Dean抬起胯骨碰到Castiel摇动的臀部，他的双手来来回回地抚过Castiel的腰侧。他把视线从自己和Castiel贴合的地方拽开，给了Cas一个备受折磨的的眼神，然后发出了一声仿佛垂死的轻笑：“——真会磨人，你知道么？”

Cas对他微笑，然后向上舔过Castiel的脖颈。

然后，让他惊讶的是——Dean也感到惊讶，他僵住了，他的呼吸被困在胸腔中——Castiel发出低吼：“ _确实_ 。”他唐突地挪离了Cas的手指；跪在Dean身体上方，向下伸手抓住Dean的阴茎，把它固定，然后直接坐下身去，动作长而缓慢，色情无比。

“我 _操_ ，Cas——，”Dean说，几乎无法呼吸，而虽然这话不是对他说的，Cas的阳具还是作出了回应。他往后退开，移到Dean的身畔，刚好看到Castiel完全坐在了Dean的髋骨上，低头看着Dean仿佛他不敢相信自己的感觉，双眼圆睁、手足无措好像他不 _知道_ 。而他确实不知道；Cas知道他不知道，因为他自己那时也不知道。让Dean进入体内，让他深入，感受到他登上顶峰——他那时对此完全没有概念。

在他身旁，Dean曲起膝盖，脚掌平放在床上，断续地挺动着腰，而Castiel的呼吸低沉地颤抖着，带着喉音。这惊得Cas回过神来，一阵渴望的焰光烧过他的全身；他说：“等等，Dean——等等——，”然后俯下身，用嘴含住了Castiel的前端。停顿的时间恰好让他能够听到Dean震惊的低喊，“Cas——”，接着他张开口腔，尽自己所能地吞咽承受，Dean髋部情不自禁的顶弄把Castiel的阳具推入他的喉管深处。

这角度并非最优，但Cas曾尝试过更坏的姿势。而他从未像现在这般渴望这一切：Castiel，填满了他，拉扯着他的唇，浓重地压在他的舌头上；Castiel，求取着Dean的阴茎和他的嘴，在他俩之间逐渐癫狂；Castiel，仍然满溢荣光，正实实在在地由于欲望而 _颤抖_ 。

Castiel，如此操蛋地 _饥饿_ 。

Cas把一只手放在Dean的下腹上支撑自己，他感受到那里的肌肉由于勉力保持静止而抽紧跳动；然后Cas把嘴推向他，品尝着自己的皮肤，用自己的唾液和前液让它变得潮湿而糟乱。在冗长的片刻中，Castiel只是颤抖着，他的身体在Cas舔咬的时候一动不动；然后，宛如释放一般，Cas感到他的手插入了他的发间，环住了他的后脑然后 _抓紧_ ，接着Castiel开始缓慢地、反复地挺动：向前进入Cas的口中，向后坐上Dean的阳具。

Dean咬着牙说出：“ _操_ 他妈——”，然后他的手也触到了Cas，温暖又略带潮湿，落在Cas的后颈。Cas不自禁地靠近那份触感，却感受到Castiel的抓握变得更紧，在他的挺动越发急促时把他摁回原地。“Cas，”Dean喘息着，粗粝而充满敬畏，“ _Cas_ ——操，你们两个都，老天， _看看_ 你们——”

“Dean——哦——”

“对。对，Cas，就这样，他就快了，他——操，快点，就——我想要看着你去，Cas——”

而Cas想要——他 _想要_ ——让他去。当Castiel向后摆腰，Cas跟了上去，把他牢牢按在Dean的阴茎上让他停在那里，然后吮吸。Castiel发出一声低沉的叹音；他全身紧绷，把Cas定在原地，然后精液一阵一阵厚重地涌入Cas的喉头。

Cas吞咽着、吞咽着——Dean的手沉沉地贴在他的脖颈，他的拇指不休地来回揉着他的颈背——直到Castiel发出一声不那么愉悦的低吟然后拽了拽他的头发。Cas退开了，嘴唇仍然湿润，只堪堪吸了一口气就转过身去，倾身去吻Dean，把Castiel的—— _他自己_ 的——味道从他自己的舌尖舔入Dean的口中。

Dean呻吟出声，然后终于开始 _动作_ ，用力向上顶入Castiel的体内。Cas又一次吻了他，在舌面潮湿地扫过Dean的下唇时又一次捕捉到了他们三人混合的令人上瘾的味道，然后直起身，睁开眼，看着。

哦，真美。Dean就快去了，脸上带着他临近顶峰时特有的破碎的神情，他双眼睁大，混沌木然，他张开的双唇湿滑红润。他那只没有与Cas的头发纠缠在一起的手扶着Castiel的髋骨，在顶入时紧紧地钳住他。而Castiel在他上方弓着身，全身皮肤都灼热泛红，视线贪婪地锁在Dean身上，饕餮着；他突然弯腰向前，一只手撑在Dean耳侧的床垫，毫不留情地沉下身去迎合Dean的动作，精瘦的肩臂上肌肉牵动。Dean咒骂着，更像是一束气息而非一个词语，而Cas再也不能忍住不去触碰自己，他的手握成空拳，开始对着他们交合的画面撸动。

“Dean。”Castiel的声音破碎、低沉而厚重，带着欲望和难以置信。他空着的手滑上Dean起伏的胸膛，着迷地徘徊于他锁骨被汗水浸湿的浮凸和凹陷，然后再抚上他的喉结和下巴。“Dean，你——”

Cas颤抖了，拇指用力磨过阴茎的底侧，追逐着皮肤之下逐渐积累的流动的热度。在此之前——他想起来，思绪在性的浓雾之中迟滞地蜷曲着——他了解Dean身体的全部，但仅仅是知识上的了解，那身体是被构造出的东西，从地狱的深坑中取回的零碎部分的总和，为了某个他无权知晓的目的而被重新组装好。这一干瘪的认知和他当下对这身体的体验之间的不一致——像这样，他以一种天使根本不应理解的方式让它混乱地解构——让他感到无法餍足：Castiel持续不断地、躁动不安地触碰着Dean，因为他想要 _感受_ 。

他已经几乎又完全硬了起来，他的阴茎沾染着汗水和前液在Dean的腹部上磨蹭着。

突然，Dean放开了抓紧Cas头发的手，转而伸向了Castiel，双手手掌都平贴在Castiel脊柱的底部，把他定在他已然杂乱无章的冲撞当中。“Cas，”他喘息着，充满震惊地盯着Castiel，而Castiel的双手在迎合Dean的催促时抓破了Dean胸部的皮肤，他往后退去，弓起脊背，尽可能地让他进入自己的身体深处。

而Cas——在一阵如冰破一般的不协调和震颤的分离感之中——想到： _这不是我的_ 。

（他们在迦太基[29]失败了，彻底地。没能料到Meg的伏击。没能阻止Lucifer唤醒死亡，或是拧断Jo Harvelle的脖子。没能在地狱犬[30]到达之前把Ellen从她女儿的尸体边拖开。

“等到Sam答应的时候，”Lucifer声调平缓地说，他立于巨大的墓地土堆，手落在插在堆顶的一柄铲子上，“我们会把你撕成碎片。而且你知道吗？Sam会和我一样享受那个过程。相信我，Dean，”他露出微笑，高高在上，他的脸沾染着尘土和憎恶，“我也有个让人窒息的大哥。”

Dean开着车，呼吸混乱急促，不断地颤抖着，对Cas不出一言——甚至没有瞥一眼旁边的座位，Cas跌坐在那里，刚才的逃脱让他精疲力竭——这样持续了两个多小时。

最终，他突兀地把车拐进了不知从哪里冒出来的汽车旅馆的停车场里。坑坑洼洼的人行道上散布着团团枯萎的杂草；房檐锈迹斑斑，屋顶的瓦片似乎即将脱落，一半的外部照明灯都不亮了。这地方似乎已被遗弃。

他们一进房门，Dean就把他抵在了发霉的墙面上。“我能就这样让你去，不对么？”他说着，声音低沉又严酷，他的手狠狠地在他们的身体之间套弄着，“就像这样。操，Cas—— _Castiel_ ，为我高潮吧。”而Cas就那样高潮了，无助地、剧烈地， _Dean_ _，哦，Dean_ 不断地从他的口中跌落，直到Dean吻住他——啃咬着——以让他停下。）

“Cas。Cas，嘿。”

Dean的声音是他一贯的高潮过后的粗糙，但不知怎地，又带着怪异的温柔。Cas睁开双眼——他不记得自己什么时候闭上了眼睛——然后发现Dean转向了他，他发红的皮肤沾满汗水和Castiel的精液，他浸满快感的目光中包含着一丝关切。在他身旁，Castiel伸展着，紧贴着他，一只手搭在Dean的胸骨上，指尖落在他喉结下方的凹陷中。他们慵懒地躺着，欲望暂且平息，看着他，他们两个都看着。

Cas全身都颤抖起来。他的手紧紧握住了自己胀痛的阴茎的根部。

“嘿，”Dean又一次开口。他露出细微、小心的笑容：“你在这吗？”

然后Cas的理性彻底奔溃了。

再一次。

突然，他爬到了Dean身上，挤入他的双腿之间，无视了他惊讶的低喊，只是亲吻着他、亲吻着他。“我在，”他急切地说，亲吻间隔的时间仅仅让他能对着Dean张开的双唇描出两个词语，“我在，Dean，在你身边，我在——Dean——我和你一起——在这里——”

他的手指上还沾着液体。不是很多，但他把手滑过Dean肚子上那乱糟糟的一团，然后伸到他们身体之间，往下。Dean在Cas的手指第一次唐突地按压时僵住了，他睁大了眼睛；但Cas再一次亲吻了他，对着他的嘴唇低喃着“Dean”还有“求求你”还有“ _Dean_ ”，然后——片刻之后——他点头了。甚至在几秒之后，他试探着靠向了那触碰，而Cas颤抖着呼出一口气，把手指送了进去。

他并不耐心，也不温柔——他 _需要_ 这个，狂热地渴望着它，渴求如同恶魔的血液一般奔涌在他的皮肤之下、他的脊柱之内——但他了解Dean的身体。他的另一只手穿过Dean的膝盖，推举着，直到Dean把腿抬高张开；他倾身向下在他的脖根留下更多的吮吻，用牙齿研磨着他的肌腱；又送入了第二根手指，两根手指一起弯曲，一次又一次。Dean低吟出声，他的手不断地抚上Cas的背部，他的阴茎在他们之间再次胀满，而Cas再也不能等下去了，他不能，他 _不能_ 。他空出了手，从床头柜上抓过一个安全套，用发抖的手指套上了它，让自己对准了Dean的穴口然后推了进去。

“Cas。”Dean抬眼紧盯着他，嘴巴张开，喉咙嘶哑，于是Cas放轻了动作，用小幅度的缓慢抽送让Dean慢慢为他敞开。包裹着他的Dean灼热又紧致又令人难以置信；在他身下，他看起来不可思议地美，喘息着，金色的，就是 _Dean_ ；在Cas终于全部进入后的那漫长的片刻之中，他们俩都屏住了呼吸，一动不动。

“Dean，我——想要——”

“嗯，Cas，我知道，来吧——”

Cas慢慢地动着，直到他不能继续那样，直到他能做到的只剩下把自己撑在Dean上方，深深地挺入。Dean紧跟着他，他的腿环住了他的腰，他脚跟陷入了Cas大腿的后侧，他的双手滑过Cas胸膛上的汗珠，滑到他的脖颈，下巴，然后缠进他的头发。Dean把他拉向一个亲吻；Cas把他们张开的双唇蹭在一起，湿润地舔尝着他的味道，那么好，他和Dean，总是那么 _好_ ——

他们身边的响动攫住了Cas的注意力，不可抗拒地把他的注意力从渴求着他的Dean身上引开：Castiel侧着支起了身，又硬了——Cas记了起来，在片刻狂乱的怀旧感之中，不应期那么短暂是什么感觉， _操_ ——他在抚慰着自己。他目光灼灼地盯着Dean贴在他髋骨上的肿胀的阴茎和Cas的阳具在Dean体内的出出进进。

Cas发出了一声无言的、残破的低吟。艰难地，他移动了重心，抬起一只手沉沉贴在Castiel的颈侧，拇指抵住他的嘴唇。他的动作打破了Castiel的专注；他抬眼看向他，吓了一跳，然而不久之后他眼神一暗，也把伸手向Cas，坚定而确信地用他温暖的手掌裹住了Cas的上臂、他肩膀的下方，荣光的暗流在他掌下汩汩涌动。

“ _老天_ ——”Dean喘息着，他的双手攀上Cas伸展着的肩胛骨，然后他再一次到达了顶峰，灼热的液体喷溅在他的下腹和胸膛。Cas的血液躁动着，随着Dean的高潮而奔涌，由于Castiel的荣光而灼热；他的髋骨几近癫狂地挺动，把阴茎送入Dean温暖紧实得完美的穴道中；他的肩膀在 _燃烧_ ，一只手以令人难受的角度抓在Castiel身上支撑着身体。但是让他接近边缘的是Castiel的舌尖留在他拇指指腹上轻盈、躲闪的舔舐：一声紧绷的呻吟，他胡乱地挺进了一次，再一次，僵在原地， _剧烈地_ 去了，精液溅入Dean体内无限深邃的地方。

他隐约感到Castiel修长的手指握紧了他的上臂，湿润的暖意涌入他的皮肤。Cas在余韵中无助地颤抖着，Dean的手缓缓地上下安抚他的背部。

在他身下，Dean喘着气：“……该死。”

清醒过来花了Cas一分钟，即使他的高潮那令人力竭、抹消一切的空白已然消退。他的身体沉得像沙袋，慢慢滑出、取下安全套再把它扔进垃圾桶里比他预想的耗费了更多的精力。

当他翻身贴着Dean躺开时，在床另一侧的Castiel仿佛是他的镜像。他的姿态抓住了Cas游离的注意力：他静海一般的眼睛，他一束束乱翘的头发，他如同体认其他所有事情那样专注地体认着放纵。他正在褪色的光辉和沾染污点的荣耀，想要抓住目的却屈服于Dean身前。

你已经变成我了，Cas想，不无善意地；又或许我们总是如此。

“这真的发生了，对吗。”

Dean沙哑的声音中带着惊奇。Cas从Castiel身上移开视线；Dean倦意缱绻地来回打量着他们，他的嘴唇勾成恶质愉悦的弧度，他眼中的翠色由于高潮过后的舒适而倦怠。这是另一个惊喜：在这样的时刻，Cas早已妥协于不再从Dean身上期待怠惰和冷淡之外的东西，而在这里，他却充溢着轻快，满足和平静。

Cas的心脏由于他对 _这个_ Dean的记忆而抽紧，在倾身缓缓吻住Dean的嘴唇时他紧紧地用那记忆抵住现实的气息和触感和味道。

他们分开时，Dean叹了一口气，他的手安慰一般在Cas背上画着圈。“嘿。”

“唔。”

“我在想——我们，在你的过去，”如澄澈的黎明一般，Dean的笑容变得得意，他的眼中闪着聪慧和满足的亮光，“从来没有这样过，不对吗。”

床的另一边，Dean的手指缠在Castiel的发间，而Castiel正定定地看着。

Cas听到了， _你和我们一起在这吗_ ？他——再一次——作出肯定的回答。

“没有，Dean，”他说，几乎没有认出自己的声音，“从来没有这样过。”

* * *

Cas站在一方恣肆生长的玫瑰园中。他的靴底踩着棕黄的落叶和凌乱的杂草；在他头顶，是蜿蜒枝杈形成的青翠树冠以及灰黄的、落日时分的天空。不久前下了一场雨：他周围的一切都清新而充满生气，刚刚被冲刷过，从近旁的每一片树叶滴落的水珠在他的外衫上留下了深色的水渍。连空气的味道都是干净的。

被净化过了。

一瞬之前，他还在Bobby凉爽的北卧室里小憩，蜷在Dean火炉般温暖的身体边以弥补床单的缺失——他们在此前的懒散清理中用掉了一条。Dean正在提议——带着困倦的热情——他们三个人应该一起洗个澡，为了方便，当然；Sam和Bobby不久就要回来了，而他们的确应当体谅Bobby上了年纪的老心脏和Sam近于处子的敏感，在他们到家前把自己收拾得能见人。Castiel，出于对即使是楼下更大的那间浴室的浴缸是否足以容纳三个成年男人的怀疑，提出用自己的“力量”把三人恢复至“能让人接受的”“没有精液的”状态；Dean埋怨他一点也不好玩，直到Castiel用吻和爱抚让他闭嘴，而他的动作，以Cas经验丰富的目光看来，倒是好玩极了。但正当Cas要在Dean的锁骨上留下自己的亲吻时，Castiel突然如鞭绳一般绷紧了；他离开了Dean，看向Cas，以绝望的恐惧盯着他，开口说：“Cas——”

然后Cas就站在了——穿戴整齐、全身冰冷——玫瑰园中。

甚至在认出杂乱灌木丛后疗养所的肮脏石灰石外墙之前，他就意识到了这是怎么回事。

“欢迎回家，弟弟。”

Lucifer在Sam的肉体内闪耀着，散发出极致而纯粹的残忍冷酷。他站在一尊石质花坛旁，里面的玫瑰欣长高挑，带刺的茎干被丰润的红色花朵压弯。那些花朵仿佛水晶般剔透；Cas紧盯着它们，直到他察觉是Lucifer的接近让浸润娇嫩花瓣的雨水冻成了一层薄冰。

他的兄长一直都燃烧得如此冰冷。

Lucifer的脚边躺倒的是Dean，他的头扭成了破玩偶的角度。

Cas什么也没有感觉到；或者，可能，什么都感觉到了；太多了，在同一瞬间中。他的呼吸浅而急促，他心不在焉地注意到。他的膝盖在打颤。“你可以提前告诉我一声的，”他声音沙哑地说，他的嗓子仍然由于强加于它的五年前的种种欢迎而生涩，“说你还打算把我带回来。”

“你真的以为我不会么？”Lucifer反问道，面带仁慈的微笑。Cas没有回答，于是他眨了眨眼以示惊讶，然后叹了口气聊表同情。“哦，Castiel。父亲真是让你完全没有信念了。你肯定受了不少苦。”他跨过了Dean的尸体，没有向下看，仿佛那不过是一滩烂泥，他走近Cas，带着面对被囚禁的听众时的冷静的确信。他在他面前停下脚步，伸手温柔地握住了他的肩膀：“我一直都打算把你接回来。”

他让空气变得冰凉：Cas的呼吸从他口中飘出如轻薄、蜷曲的云雾。但Lucifer的手——而不是Sam的手，不再是了；天使附身并不一定要抹消容器的全部人格，但Cas现在比起以前更加了解Sam，所以他知道那身体中一丁点他的人格也没留下——是如此 _温暖_ 。“那你一开始为什么要送我走？”

Lucifer看着他的神情那样温和。“因为你一直对自己说谎，弟弟呀，”他说，“在天堂把你拒之门外后，你觉得自己必须在家人之外寻找容身之所。你让自己相信那个谎言，然后，你看。你看看那让你变成了什么样子。看看你对自己做了什么。”

即使在他的目光闪向Cas已然残破的翅膀时，他的语气也依然同情多于厌恶。这是——Cas在脑中血液狂热的轰响中想到——一场用心的表演，至少。“而事实是，我想，我可以在最初背弃天国时就投奔你，然后获得——，”他将要说出的词语几乎搁浅于舌尖，它所承认的事物和他内心深处的空虚把它压在原地：“——幸福？”

“你的罪与我的一样，”Lucifer说着，放开了他的肩膀，张开双手。这一次，Cas并不为失去他的触碰而难过。“你爱上帝。你太爱他了，就像我一样，以至于不会去质疑他。正因如此，我总会向你敞开双臂，”他的手落回身侧，落败的姿态，“但你不让自己发现自己是被需要的。被 _谁_ 需要。相反，你削足适履，试图挤进你根本不该在的地方。”

“所以你送我回去是为了让我想起自己以前的样子？”Cas摇了摇头。他原本只打算摇一次，但是惯性让这动作持续了很长时间，他的脑袋在脖子上晃来晃去。他腿上的颤抖升入了胃中，那是一阵扑腾的疲倦。“我知道我之前是什么，兄弟，也知道我现在是什么。我用不着你来扮演我过去的圣诞精灵[31]。”

Lucifer对他投以真诚的眼神。“我把你送回你堕天的开始，”他解释道，似乎拥有无限深邃的宽容和同情，“是为了展现那个让你对Dean Winchester忠心耿耿的谎言：他是怎么接受你的帮助、你的牺牲、你的崇拜而从来不想要 _你_ 的。不想要本来的你，Castiel。不想要理应那般的那个你。他是蠢猴中的蠢猴，他把你一起拖进泥潭，而真相就是你 _从来不_ 属于那里。”他的声音于话音将落时变得愈加冷硬，在花园平和的静谧中格外响亮；此刻他平静下来，叹了口气，重新摆好架势，“我想让你看出这一点，弟弟呀，然后你才能明白：你属于这里，此刻。和你的家人一起。和我一起。”

Jimmy，Cas突然记起来了；我这副身体曾经名叫Jimmy Novak。“但我已经残废了，”他指出，他的目光掠过Lucifer飘向疗养所昏暗的窗户。他想知道Meg怎样了。“我很确信我让你恶心。”

Lucifer的嘴角歪斜地勾起。“你的堕天不像……我的那样……从容。而且你还被不良影响盯上了，”他的眼中燃起亮光，在渐落的夜幕下令人不安地闪烁着，而他再次伸手钳住了Cas的肩膀，“但我会治好你，”他呼出一口气，而在一阵匕首般锋利的清明中——又一个庞然大物堆上了Cas已然足以压垮一切的麻木——Cas知道他要说什么了，“我会重新赋予你荣光，Castiel。你会再次成为天使，然后你和我——反叛者，天国的流犯，父亲 _最伟大_ 的造物——将会统治其他一切。我们一起。”

Cas的神经在Lucifer有力的接近下刺痛着、渴求着，旋转的巨塔般的荣光透出了Sam的身体。他感到某种回响：Castiel的手沿着他的脊椎滑下，追随着他自身的荣光——被不可穿透的凡人的皮肤阻拦的火焰。Cas的饥渴如暗流一般牵引着Castiel；他想知道Lucifer感觉到了什么，在触碰他的时候，在这样紧抓着他的肩膀的时候。他开始颤抖，而且无法自抑。“你会治好我，”他重复道。他不知道为什么这个念头——就这一个——会让他在意，直到，突然，他明白了，“再一次？”

Lucifer慈善的表情变得空白。他的手指在Cas的肩膀上抽动，然后放开了：“什么？”

“Sam把你从笼子里放出来的那天，我帮Dean逃离了天国准备的舞台。这一麻烦让Raphael把我挫骨扬灰，但是之后我又好起来了，”Cas觉得此刻自己应该感到更加急迫，更加充满希望又更加恐惧。然而除了寒冷，以及因为他的颤抖愈发剧烈而互相擦碰的齿列之外，他还是什么也没有感觉到，“是你把我带回来的吗，兄弟？”

Lucifer一言不发。他的眼中闪烁着愤怒。

“那就是上帝了，”Cas作出结论，而这一确知带来了微渺的，温暖的颤栗的满足感。微渺是因为，说真的，能有什么好处呢，现在知道了它？但那份暖意，至少，安抚了他发抖的身体。Cas扬起头，深思着看向他的兄长，分辨着爱上帝和爱上帝的造物之间的区别。“你在最开始知道我是天国的逃犯的时候一定就已经意识到这一点了，那肯定让你很恼火吧，Lucifer，发现我们的父亲在因为你的不服把你贬黜之后赞许了另一个天使的反抗。”

“那算不上什么赞许，”Lucifer简短地说，“除非你觉得 _这_ 就是你最终的奖赏。”他比划着，那一姿态意指着Cas的残躯，Dean破败的尸体，溅满鲜血的疗养所，因天启而废弃的世界。Cas漠然地环视，然后给了他一个温和的眼神。Lucifer眯起了眼睛，轻蔑又残忍：“我并不一定要恢复你的荣光。”

“你当然不一定要这么做，”Cas附和道，笑着，“事实上，你大概也不会这么做了，现在。 _事实_ 上，如果你真的有过这么做的打算，我会感到惊讶的。”

“我没有说谎。”他身上再无半点宽容或慷慨或善意。Lucifer以不加掩饰的憎恨看着Cas，他的荣光由于堕落的污染而冰冷地翻腾着。“你面目全非了；实在很恶心。我会重新给你荣光，好让我不至于要永远看见这样的你。”

“所以我会永远和你呆在一起，不是吗。”Cas知道这最好别把这话变成问句。

Lucifer挑起嘴角。“嗯，Castiel——”他咬出了他的名字，一字一顿地，“我是对的。我 _赢了_ 。总要有人知道；总要有人见证我的统治。而在我所有自以为高人一等的兄弟姐妹里，你是最后剩下的一个了。”

Cas在Lucifer的挖苦中听到了自己，怨愤又贪婪又孤独： _Lucifer_ _，我们是最后的天使_ 。“我真希望我从来没有把你召唤到谷仓里，”他低喃着，走过他的兄长，在Dean发青的尸体旁的一条石凳上佝偻着坐下。他很累了。Lucifer很冷，而夜晚潮湿的空气黏糊地贴着他的皮肤，已然渗入了他的骨骼。他仅仅感到身体上的不适，而未及让自己对前景多加思索，他就决定再也不要感受到其他任何东西了。“你就是那时候决定这样作弄我的，不是吗？这是个时间闭环：你把我送回去了，然后我召唤了你，进行了一场有用得没边的谈话，它让你产生了把我送回去的念头。”

在他说话的时候，Lucifer充满憎恨的目光变得空白。慢慢地，仿佛不确定自己是否被耍了，他皱起眉头。“谷仓，”他重复道，语气摇摆于怀疑和猜测之间，而Cas意识到他迷惑了。

“你不记得了吗，兄弟？”他未经思考就这样问道，而话音刚落他就被另一阵惊雷般的清明击中，那感觉洞穿了他。它刺破了他的麻木；在他体内打开了一道微小的缝隙，那缝隙狭窄又凶悍又撕心裂肺，渴望着希望。

（“但我不记得这些，”Dean说。他在Cas的床脚唐突地来回踱步，而Cas靠在磨旧的枕头上看着，手里夹着香烟，脑子里想着苦艾酒。一个新来的女孩带了一瓶来参加那天下午的群交活动，但是他们没来得及把它起开；Cas打算在开完晚上Dean召集的会议之后放纵一会儿。他喜欢苦艾酒。而且他值得这份奖励，毕竟他又一次与过去的Dean同处一室而没有揍得他头破血流或是吻得他喘不过气或是二者兼行。或是挖出自己的眼睛。“这从来没有发生在我身上。把我带到这里来，Zach不是已经改变什么了吗？”

Cas瞥了一眼枪套带子底下Dean抽动的大腿肌肉，然后长长呼出一口烟气，在吐出最后一线时干咳了几声。Dean没有自觉在群交日找过他……从来没有。很少自觉来找他，再也不会了。在所有可能把他带回Cas门前的事物中，Dean过去的自己真的做到了，这实在是合衬到了滑稽的地步。“你可以这么想，”他回答，漫不经心地拂去了掉落在上衣上的一抹烟灰，“但另一方面，我们还在这里，所以，没有，所有时间闭环都必然有一个起点，Dean。”Dean瞪了他一眼；在他有机会开口之前，Cas转了转眼又补上一句：“只有在有限的视角下那才是个矛盾。”

有一秒的时间，Dean看起来仿佛想要争辩——然而，他沉重的脚步突然停下了，他像被地板卡住了那般站在原地。“那，这有什么用呢，”他低声说，低下头，抬手胡乱抹了抹后颈，“如果这只是——如果他不能——”他叹了口气，“这他妈有什么用。”

Cas没能辨识出，至少一开始没有，他看见的到底是什么；然后，在一阵变态的喜悦中，他认出来了。“为什么，无畏的领袖！”他感叹道，而那个称呼让Dean一惊，他语气中的愉悦让他皱眉，“你在希望Zachariah对过去的你的小小教训能对 _我们的_ 命运产生什么影响么？你 _有所希望_ 么？”

Dean看着他大笑，双目如炬。“操你，Cas。”他最终这么说，然后离开了。）

Cas明白了，终于，那时候Dean在期望些什么，简单得干巴巴的，又那样轻易。“那改变不了我们的命运，”他对上Lucifer不解的瞪视，这样说，“但也没有必要改变。它只需要改变他们的命运，”他露出笑容，再次感到欣喜，但这次是出于完全不同的原因，“而且它也确实做到了。”

“你说什——”Lucifer走近了一步，如同通过显微镜那样仔细看着，透过他的皮肤读取他。Cas知道他是何时看到了那个念头：他的双眼再次闪烁，这一次是出于震惊。在远处，雷声轰鸣。

Cas在2009年几乎无时无刻不感受到的那种侵蚀又一次狠狠地碾过他，而在这里，在2014——这个Sam被吞噬，Cas成为凡人，Lucifer获得胜利，而Dean死在他们脚边的地方——他欢迎这种感觉。他接受了——终于——Wincherster们的决心如同锉刀一般无情地刮去了他的历史。“你不记得，”他告诉Lucifer，“是因为那不是你的过去。也就是说， _这_ ——，”他模仿Lucifer的手势指向他们已被玷污的世界，“——不是他们的未来。他们改变了它。”

“他们做不到，”Lucifer的声音绷紧，由于难以置信而愤怒，“事情已经发生了。我赢了。我们在 _这里_ 。”

“他们不在。”Cas感到空虚——依然——但那已经不是一线被屏住的呼吸，等待着所有在落下时会压垮他的事物；现在，那感觉轻盈，开放又自由。他微笑着，目光再度越过Lucifer，这一次他看见了头一群晚星莹莹闪耀于延展的深蓝天幕。如果没有即将被Lucifer的盛怒招来的风暴，他想，这会是一个美丽的夜晚。他大概会享受它。“在他们的天启中，Dean带回了Sam。他们一起猎杀了一个乐鬼，就在犹他州克利夫兰的市郊。而你，兄弟，你跟从一道召唤降临在内布拉斯卡州的一个谷仓，在那里你遇到了你最后幸存的胞弟，然后抛弃了他。”

“不重要的细节！”Lucifer咬牙说道，在Sam的身体中，如同致命的武器。他们不容置疑的过去就在他宣告胜利的那一刻溶解成了不确定的或然；他 _狂怒不已_ ，“Sam总是会同意，Dean总是会拒绝，而你，Castiel，总是会变得 _一无是处_ ——”

“可能吧，”Cas承认道。虽然关节酸痛，他还是从长凳上起身盘腿坐在了Dean尸体旁潮湿的草地上；然后，轻易地，他抬起了Dean的手，把他们的冰冷、僵硬的手指交握于自己的膝盖。“但那些不重要的细节足以造就一个不同于我们的过去。”他思索着自己的错处：他是如此致命地坚信改变的徒劳，以至于没能发现作出 _任何_ 改变这一行为关键而基础的重要性。重点，他意识到，不在于接受一切都没有意义；而在于相信任何事都可以有意义。他的拇指滑过Dean大理石般的皮肤，带着细弱的歉意，然后他重新抬眼看向Lucifer，粗俗无礼又充满挑衅：“不管他们的未来会如何，至少不会至于如此。”

抬手时，Lucifer的脸由于愤怒而扭曲。他打了个响指，而Cas体内残留的最后一线空荡的虚无膨胀如同气球，如同蛇张开的大口，如同黑洞。

在他与Dean重聚于虚空前的那一瞬间，Cas别无他感，唯有释然。

-END-

\-----------译注-----------

[1] Demon， 下同

[2] 这里Meg说的是long time no sear，和long time no see（好久不见）谐音，但同时又暗指他们上一次见面时Cas踩着她的身体走出圣火圈的那件事。翻译成“好久都没和你烙过了”，我想，大概可以视为“好久都没和你唠过嗑了”的某种变形吧……至少我感觉这里的双关和谐音还是保留着的？但是单单听到这个说法，大概无法反应出是“烙”字吧。

[3] Reaper，下同

[4] 美国城市

[5] Devil，下同

[6] The shed

[7] Enochian

[8] You can’t fight City Hall。一句俗语，意思是你在打一场必输的仗。（为什么Michael这么溜呢……就是个谜了。不过好像天使里也就只有Castiel不怎么溜啊。）

[9] He might as well live. 化用诗人Dorothy Parker的诗Resumé。原句：you might as well live。一首短诗，全诗在列举了种种自杀方式的痛苦之处之后以这一句作结。原作太太的注解在篇尾，我觉得为了阅读体验需要在这里加注：

剃刀给你痛楚

河流湿气泛

酸液把你灼污

而药物引起痉挛

枪支不合法条

绳索难受力

煤气味道糟糕

你不妨活下去

[10] Devil’s Advocate，是指在辩论中针对多数派进行批判或反驳的人，亦或是指该职责。最早源自罗马天主教会（自Wiki）

[11] Uakti，亚马逊地区的神秘音乐家。根据传说，这种生物身体上有孔，于是可以在奔跑和风吹过时发出声音。（译自维基百科）。“乐鬼”这个名字是我随便译的。

[12] 在极端情况下，可能发生的事件有可能是零概率的，比如：无数次投掷一枚均匀硬币，每一次结果都是正面朝上。可能发生，但是是零概率事件。同样，可能的事件也有可能具有概率1，比如前一个例子中的补事件。在不那么极端的情况下，可能发生的事件有可能概率很小（或者很大）。

[13] Host

[14] 此处的“离去”和之前的“抛弃”都是动词leave（离开；留下）的不同形式，按顺序是gets left（被抛弃），left（抛弃），leaves（离去）。中文里似乎没有一个词同时有这几种用法。“抛弃”是比较折中的选择，但是在最后Cas的想法中无法使用这个词，所以用了“离去”。（无法翻译的类似文字游戏的东西）

[15] 黑曾湖是加拿大的湖泊，位于埃尔斯米尔岛北部，由努纳武特负责管辖，长70公里、宽11公里，面积537.5平方公里，集水区面积4,900平方公里，平均水深280米，最大水深289米，湖岸线长度185公里。（Wiki）

[16] 贝尔富什（英语：Belle Fourche），是美国南达科他州下属的一座城市

[17] Zeppelin，Dean喜欢的乐队

[18] 原文：“——he _felt_. And then he fell.”这优美的头韵和谐音之间的呼应、对位和承接我完全无法翻译。毕竟（在我有限的知识里）中文的“感受”和“下落”之间几乎没有任何程度的相似。

[19] Devil.

[20] Bassett, Nebraska，如文中所述

[21] Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come，未来的圣诞鬼灵，查尔斯·狄更斯《圣诞颂歌》中的虚构角色。

[22] For bliss, as thou hast part, to me is bliss; tedious, unshared with thee, and odious soon. 弥尔顿：《失乐园》，卷9。翻译是经过少许修改后的网络版本。

[23] Sioux Falls，南达科他州城市。

[24] Tucano，哥伦比亚和北厄瓜多尔原住民（的语言）

[25] Machi，没有找到出处，随便音译的

[26] Corpus Christi，美国得克萨斯州东南部墨西哥湾畔城市。这个名字的意思是“基督的身体”。

[27] The Yukon，加拿大西北部地区名

[28] Carthage, Missouri.

[29] Carthage，密苏里州城市

[30] hellhound

[31] Ghost of Christmas Past。和前文的Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come一样，是查尔斯·狄更斯《圣诞颂歌》中的虚构人物


End file.
